Nyshts
by Latex Freak
Summary: UA. Harry Potter devenu Professeur en ethnologie est appelé en Afrique pour des découvertes surprenantes. Ici Draco et Harry ne se connaissent pas.Mpreg,OC
1. Prologue

Minuit, heure séculaire, propice aux changements selon les anciens

Nyshts

**AH ah ah ! Un grand retour avec enfin une idée bien ! Un DRARRY comme d'habitude (merci Cloclo) mais avec une chose que je n'ai trouvé dans aucunes autres fictions **

**Disclaimer : les personnages de l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'idée des Nyshts **

**Rating : M**

**Mot de l'auteur : cela va-t-il marcher ?**

**oO.Oo**

Minuit, heure séculaire, propice aux changements selon les anciens.

Minuit, heure étrange où tout peut basculer en bien ou en mal, selon l'avis, selon la personne.

Minuit, réduction, anéantissement total de 24 heures soit de 1440 minutes soit 86 400 secondes ; et tout cela par un cadrant affichant deux pointes l'une sur l'autre et une trotteuse continuant sa course secondaire.

Minuit, énigme de tous les hommes.

Dans deux mondes opposés, cette heure marque une nouvelle vie, un nouvel état. Chez l'un, la naissance d'un nouveau règne, chez l'autre rien, une continuité bientôt changée.

**Afrique, Tanzanie :**

Levant ses yeux vers l'astre mère, il sut. L'autre allait arriver et bientôt son enfant les ramènerait à la lumière si chère et si dangereuse.

Il ramena son regard vers sa couche où sa femme sommeillait innocente. Il remercia la lune de l'avoir rencontré durant cette chasse nocturne au lion.

Lentement, il se déplaça dans les couloirs de son palais creusé dans la roche, pour finalement arrivé face à une immense porte sculptée d'arabesques végétales et d'un dragon imposant aux yeux incrustés de Lapis Lazuli envoyés par leurs cousins. Il murmura quelques mots et les yeux bleus brillèrent, le dragon se déplaça et les lourdes portes s'ouvrèrent sur une chambre où de larges rayons de lune zébraient la pièce.

Chambre princière pour un prince, une atmosphère calme y régnait en maîtresse suprême. L'homme s'approcha du lit central où un jeune homme dormait tranquillement ; il s'asseia et contempla son héritier. Tout dans l'équilibre, lumière sans pour autant approcher le soleil, l'autre se devait d'être un opposé parfait. Tout allait changer dans très peu de temps, il fallait s'attendre à du changement, beaucoup de changement.

Soupirant, il se retira de la chambre de son fils. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, encore… Cela faisait plus de 300 ans qu'ils devaient se terrer dans les grottes, sous terre par crainte des rayons du soleil, Marasa savait qu'il était patient mais là s'en était trop !

Néanmoins avant de passer la porte, il se retourna vers son enfant et souffla doucement dans une langue doucereuse :

« Le dragon rencontrera l'envoyé de l'astre père. Dors mon fils, de grandes choses t'attendent »

**Département d'étude des anciennes civilisations, Marseille, France :**

« En conclusion, d'après les couleurs utilisées et la forme des arabesques qui peut me dire à quel type de civilisation nous avons affaire ? »

Plusieurs jeunes levèrent la main : certains timidement, d'autres avec assurance, le tiers restant était mitigé « suis-je dans le bon ou le mauvais ? Oh merde, je tente on verra bien ».

Harry était plutôt content, ce poste de prof lui plaisait bien et ces élèves venus des 4 coins du monde dans son département étaient beaucoup plus réceptifs que les élèves l'étaient dans ses souvenirs de Poudlard.

Il choisit une jeune fille brune et méchée de rouge qui, selon ses analyses sur la gestuelle du corps humain, se sentait atrocement gênée et surtout peu sûre quant au choix de la réponse à donner. Donnons lui sa chance.

« Mademoiselle Renard ? »

Surprise la jeune fille tenta vainement de bredouiller quelque chose, quelques remarques vaseuses de la part de cuillères d'argent plus elle se reprit en main et annonça avec le peu d'aplomb que son orgueil lui conférait :

« Et bien, en fait puisque les couleurs utilisées tendent vers le vert et le blanc et que les motifs sont des feuilles et des reptiles. On…on pourrait penser que ce collier pourrait appartenir aux Nyshts de Tanzanie »

« Eh Agnès, ta théorie est foireuse ! »

« Ah ? Et puis-je savoir pourquoi monsieur Birshmark ? »

« Et bien Professeur, le collier date au moins de 3 siècles on peut donc en déduire que les couleurs se sont ternies avec le temps et que les couleurs originelles étaient dans des tons émeraude et argent. Rappelons également que ce collier a été découvert dans le Nord de l'Angleterre, donc en regroupant ces différents éléments la théorie la plus logique est que ce collier appartenait à la famille de Salazar Serpentard »

Plusieurs élèves applaudirent la performance scénique du jeune homme, la pauvre Agnès elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même affreusement gênée par son erreur.

Harry se mit à rire. L'auditorium entier se tut et tous savaient une chose : si le professeur se mettait à rire c'est qu'il y avait du cassage dans l'air et en général avec le professeur Potter c'était du lourd.

Le brun pris son temps, faisant mine de nettoyer ses lunettes, pour observer ses élèves. Il montait tranquillement son attaque tout en contournant tranquillement son bureau et ainsi se poster devant son auditorium. Il s'éclaircit la voix, reposa ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Vous avez raison ! »

Des soucoupes. Des centaines de paires d'yeux ronds comme des soucoupes le lorgnaient comme un extraterrestre ou simplement comme un fou ; de l'incompréhension, de la curiosité, même de la peur, tous ces sentiments se mélangeaient dans une mer de faisceaux optiques.

« Je suppose qu'il faut que je précise QUI a raison ? Et bien en fait, Birshmark et Renard vous avez raison tous les deux. C'est étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Et bien pas tant que ça quand on y réfléchit bien : Ce collier date effectivement d'il y a 305 ans exactement, soit environ 5 ans avant la construction de Poudlard, et effectivement il a appartenu à la famille de Salazar Serpentard. Mais c'est également un ouvrage Nysht »

« Mais professeur, les Nyshts sont une véritable légende comme l'Atlantide. Nous n'avons aucunes preuves que ce peuple ait réellement existé »

« Votre théorie peut également marcher dans l'autre sens, monsieur Stabler : il n'y a aucunes preuves que ce peuple n'ait pas existé. Et ce collier est un début de preuve ! »

« En quoi ? Professeur, les Nyshts étaient ou sont un peuple dit mi-humain mi-animal en l'occurrence serpent, leur morphologie serait basée sur le même schéma que les centaures, les sirènes etc.… C'est-à-dire un buste humain mais le reste animal et ici serpent, on en n'a jamais vu ! De plus, d'après vos propres dires de début d'année, ils étaient très attachés à leurs objets de valeur, comment ce collier aurait-il pu se retrouver dans les mains d'un humain ? »

« Eh, il t'est pas venu à l'esprit que ce mec avait volé le collier ? »

« Il serait mort sous les attaques ! »

« STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! »

Le brouhaha déclenché par le début d'explication d'Harry était devenu insupportable, et il souhaitait en finir au plus vite pour ainsi pouvoir leur donner leur sujet de dissertation trimestriel.

« Et s'il en était un ? »

Agnès Renard releva brusquement sa tête et dit bien avant que tous aient eu le temps d'assimiler la question :

« Professeur, vous…vous êtes entrain de dire que Salazar Serpentard serait un Nysht ? »

Harry sourit. Décidément cette petite avait beau être la pire stressée qu'il n'ait jamais connu mais elle est brillante, très brillante. À surveiller avec attention.

« Oui. Après tout cela peut justifier énormément d'incohérences dans la vie de Serpentard comme le fait qu'il fut le premier Fourchelangue de l'histoire, qu'il n'a eu que peu d'aventures ce qui était peu courant pour un homme de son rang ainsi que pour l'époque mais le plus troublant reste sans doute ce collier »

« Professeur il aurait très bien pu le faire dessiner par un orfèvre de l'époque »

« Et bien dans ce cas, prouvez le moi dans votre dissertation trimestrielle. Messieurs, Dames le cours est fini ! La dissertation est à me rendre à la date de votre examen compris ?! »

« Oui ! »

**Marseille, quartier de Noailles 14h40, POV Harry :**

Dieu ! Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Rogue pétait assez souvent un câble quand il nous faisait cours, je me demande encore comment il fait actuellement pour tenir le coup. Il doit sûrement se doper avec ses potions.

Ah, que tout ça est loin…Enfin pas tellement, sinon je me vieillirais avant l'heure, je n'ai que 21 ans après tout.

Dire que mon diplôme en poche j'étais à milles lieux de penser que je finirais directeur en chef d'un département de recherche, surtout en matière de civilisations anciennes et qui plus est en France !

Aujourd'hui encore je me rappelle avec humour le mal de chien que j'ai eu à apprendre cette langue mais heureusement Hermione m'a grandement aidé, obligeant ainsi Ron à peaufiner sa culture pour pouvoir la garder auprès de lui, il s'était finalement découvert une passion pour la gastronomie et il avait ouvert un restaurant proposant aux sorciers de découvrir les mets moldus. Il marche plutôt bien.

Au départ je pensais aller à Paris mais l'atmosphère stressante de la ville m'a fait peur et le nord me rappelait trop l'Angleterre et donc les combats avec Voldy. J'ai finalement opté pour le sud et Marseille : une ville belle quoi qu'on en dise bon certes il y a par moment des problèmes de poubelles mais les gens y sont charmants et surtout aiment rire et vous entraîner dans leur rire. La ville en elle-même propose beaucoup de choses qu'il faut découvrir par soi-même car raconté ce n'est pas la même chose.

Je vis seul et cela me convient, ma dernière relation remontant à plus d'un an a été tuée sous mes yeux : il a été torturé, violé et tué, je n'ai pu rien faire mis à part regarder.

En souvenir de lui, j'ai pris un appartement près de l'eau et proche du centre, pour éviter l'ennui du silence. Dedans tout est simple mais toujours des couleurs chaudes et quelques objets ethniques principalement africains, beaucoup de livres, de cadeaux pour mes recherches.

Toc, toc, toc

Ah, Ris le hibou de Luna.

« Hello, toi qu'est-ce que tu m'apporte aujourd'hui ? »

Le volatile me hulule joyeusement mais tient apparemment à partir assez rapidement, sûrement en prévision de la route qu'il va devoir faire. Il fièrement la patte avec le message de mon amie blonde.

« _Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Oh moi je m'amuse comme une folle ici en Tanzanie ! Les gens y sont charmants et la cuisine est aussi très étrange, c'est même bon !_

_Mes recherches sur les Nyshts avancent beaucoup mais j'aurais besoin d'un service…_

_Oh, s'il te plaît ne froisse pas tout de suite ma lettre ! Tu me connais, tu sais que je ne te demanderais pas de l'aide si j'avais d'autres choix._

_J'ai lu tes récentes traductions sur le Fourchelangue écrit, tu te souviens ? Le journal de Salazar ; cela m'a beaucoup aidé mais je pense que tu me serais très utile ici._

_Tu pourras même emmener des élèves si tu veux ! S'il te plaît Harry viens ! Tu seras mais émerveillé par tout ce qu'il y a ici et plus particulièrement les ruines._

_Ecris-moi vite surtout que je puisse prévenir les collectivités locales._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Luna L. »_

Je souris tendrement à la lecture de cette lettre couverte de poussière ocre et de petites taches d'encres. Voyant mon camarade à plumes commencer à s'impatienter, je saisi une plume et un parchemin et me mit à écrire aussi vite que possible.

_« Ma chère Lune,_

_Ta lettre me fait chaud au cœur. Il faut encore que j'y réfléchisse mais cela m'intéresse grandement ! Non, en fait je suis avide ! Il faut que je vienne ! Prépares-toi j'arrive et je ramène deux perles avec moi._

_Grosses bises,_

_Harry P. »_

La lettre finie. Et donnée à son émissaire.

Je me fis couler un bon bain chaud et je me laissai fondre dedans.

Des ruines Nyshts, cela serait extraordinaire…

La fatigue aidant, la chaleur et la vapeur aussi : je sombrais dans un doux sommeil.

_Une odeur d'encens. Des sifflements. Le bruit de quelque chose que l'on traîne au sol._

_J'ouvris doucement les yeux, tout était noir. Mon eau ?! Je relevais la tête, regardant frénétiquement de droite à gauche ; il n'y avait que du noir. Cette horrible sensation d'être observé._

_Un autre bruit. Mes yeux restent ouverts mais ils se noient dans l'obscurité._

_Encore. Mon cœur … !_

_« AH ! »_

_Quelque chose ou quelqu'un vient de m'obliger à fermer les yeux, je sens la chaleur d'une haleine contre mon oreille, des mains parcourent mes épaules. Apeuré, je créais une dague dans ma main droite et dés que je sentis mon adversaire suffisamment proche de nouveau, je donnais un coup de dague. Le vide je n'avais touché que le vide. Je le sentais autour de moi. Je patientais en position attaque._

_« Rrrrsssshhhhh »_

_Il est là. Soudain quelque chose m'enserre, mes poignets se retrouvent bloqués au dessus de ma tête, toujours ce souffle chaud. Je ne vois toujours rien._

_Un sifflement._

_« Viens »_

Je me réveillais en sursaut dans mon bain. L'eau était froide.

Etait-ce un rêve ? La réalité ? Je me posais beaucoup de questions. Tout en m'interrogeant sur l'état mental de mon cerveau, je m'habillais pour aller me coucher.

Mais en passant devant le miroir, je les vis. Les marques à mes poignets.

**Afrique, Tanzanie :**

Il se réveilla en sursaut lui aussi. Il savait, il l'avait vu.

« Que s'est-il passé j'ai senti des mouvements anormaux ! »

« Ce n'est rien père, Il va arriver »

Le plus âgé eu le regard qui s'illumina de soulagement. Le plus jeune quant à lui sourit.

Le cycle allait commencer.

**oO.Oo**

Alors ?


	2. Chapter 1

Marseille, Appartement d'Harry :

**Nysht, chapitre 1 : Un avant goût de départ**

Salut à tous ! Et oui enfin le second chapitre de cette nouvelle fic. C'est plutôt un chapitre de transition mais on a à nouveau une apparition de notre chère petite créature reptilienne. Non ne sortez pas les seaux pour l'instant ils ne servent à rien !

Pour le Rating, copyright etc.… merci de vous référer à la page précédente merci !

Prêt(e) s ? C'est parti !

**« « O.o » »**

**Marseille, Appartement d'Harry :**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec, pour reprendre l'expression très imagée, littéralement la tête dans le cul ! Il n'avait cessé, durant toute la nuit, de se tourner, retourner dans les sens en tentant vainement de s'endormir mais rien n'y avait fait ; son absence de la veille ne cessait de revenir harceler son esprit comme une cagole avec un kéké.

Les marques sur ses poignets n'avaient pas disparues, simplement diminuées. Le brun pouvait voir dessiné sur sa peau de minces zébrures violacées.

_Comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant. Déjà que mes élèves me charrient sur le fait que je n'ai pas de vie sexuelle active maintenant ils vont penser que je suis masochiste._

C'est ainsi que l'esprit embrumé de sarcasmes à l'encontre de ces marques, de ses élèves bourrés qu'ils le veuillent ou non de libido, de la cafetière récalcitrante, du beurre froid et du temps maussade qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

_« On se quitterait jamais ? »_

_« Jamais »_

Il se surprit à pleurer silencieusement, les larmes s'échouaient dans son café, ses mains fermement accrochées à la tasse blanche. Des souvenirs, que des souvenirs qui revenaient inlassablement dans son esprit. Rires, Joies, Soupirs, Farces, Mort.

_Ah, faut que j'arrête de ressasser tout ça. Je vais m'enfoncer dans une dépression sinon…_

Néanmoins toujours d'une humeur morose, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et son armoire ; Être déprimé n'était pas une excuse pour devenir un mendiant d'une journée.

**Département d'étude des anciennes civilisations, Marseille, France :**

« Il est en retard »

« Il est peut-être malade »

« Arrêtez de dire des conneries les grumeaux ! Potter n'est jamais malade, c'est un véritable cyborg »

« Bah si t'es si intelligente Renard, tu vas nous le dire où il est le prof »

« J'en sais rien Bismarck mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'il remplace pas ton cerveau perdu »

« Espèce de… »

« Et si vous alliez à vos places plutôt que de vous lancer des mots d'amour ? »

L'ethnologue venait de surgir de nulle part, derrière ses deux élèves plantés sur l'estrade de l'amphithéâtre. Ainsi ils rejoignirent leurs places, rouges comme des tomates. Cette petite remarque avait réjoui le cœur de Harry et c'est d'une humeur moins massacrante qu'il commença son cours sur la Tanzanie.

Il passe en revue tout l'histoire de cette contrée ancienne colonie anglaise et n'est de l'union de Zanzibar et du Tanganyika. Proche l'Océan Indien, elle fut facilement influencée par les expéditions arabes mais garde tout de même la trace des anglais puisque c'est l'une des langues officielles.

« Et si nous nous amusions un peu ? »

Tous les élèves relevèrent la tête, intrigués. En général quand le prof leur proposait un jeu, ils finissaient souvent en tenues aborigènes à faire des rituels traditionnels. Souriant, il énonça son idée : Et si cette fois il les emmenait faire une expédition ?

« Archéologique ? »

« Nan, anale Tuline »

« T'es vraiment con Jean ! »

« Hum hum ? »

Silence de nouveau.

« Merci, alors oui une expédition archéologique et ethnologique en Tanzanie Monsieur Anziani ; et non pas aux trin fonds de votre colon. »

« Vous allez modifier la salle ? »

« MMMmm non »

« Alors comment allons-nous faire cette expédition ? »

« Et bien il suffit de partir en Tanzanie, alors voilà le moyen de sélectionner ceux qui partiront avec moi : un petit test sur Les ming »

« NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

« Allons, allons souffrez en silence »

**4 heures plus tard :**

La tension était largement palpable dans l'amphithéâtre, chaque élève retenait son souffle car l'enjeu était de taille, cette expédition serait sûrement l'une des meilleures expériences de leur vie. Une expédition avec le découvreur de l'Atlantide et le seul traducteur de Fourchelangue au monde, c'était un rêve. Un nirvana intellectuel. Tous les yeux restaient fixés sur le brun alors que celui venait de finir de corriger la dernière copie, il releva la tête et souri doucement à ses élèves.

« Il va falloir que vous retravailliez la dynastie Ming vous me faites beaucoup d'erreur surtout sur les bijoux. Mais deux d'entre vous s'en sont superbement sortis. Monsieur Bismarck, veuillez vous approchez. »

Des sifflements et des applaudissements résonnaient dans tout l'amphithéâtre ; cela n'avait rien d'étonnant pour eux, Henriech faisait parti d'une de plus grosses fortunes d'Allemagne et sa familles comptait de nombreux génies et ce en toutes les matières.

Arrivé à l'estrade, le blond cendré ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie après avoir reçu sa copie avec le superbe score de 98 sur 100 et avoir serrer la main de son professeur qu'il dépassait largement d'une tête.

Le silence régnait de nouveau car tous se demandaient qui serait le ou la suivante à partir. Une n'avait aucun espoir sur sa réussite, elle rangea ses affaires et commença à partir.

« Et si vous me rejoigniez Mlle Renard ? Plutôt que vous enfuir comme une lâche ; à moins qu'un voyage en Tanzanie ne vous intéresse pas le moins du monde »

Le bruit de livres qui tombent résonne dans toute la salle, chacun n'en croyait ses oreilles ; Renard, sélectionnée ! Mais cette fille était toujours dans la moitié basse des notes, elle peinait difficilement à la moyenne, elle ne sortait que des inepties ! C'était injuste.

« C'est impossible ! »

« Ouais, elle triché ! »

Harry observait calmement les autres étudiants hurler, gesticuler à l'encontre de la jeune fille qui elle était totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Cette gamine était une génie oral, un Q.I de 124 certes mais totalement inadapté à l'enseignement linéaire. Il fallait à ce cerveau du concret pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer totalement. Et cela Harry allait le lui donner !

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! Non mais regardez-vous ! Vous qui n'êtes pas foutus de reconnaître un vase Ming d'une poterie de Vassal ! Vous osez la ramener ! Et bien sachez jeunes gens qu'elle a obtenu la note de 60 sur 100 et que si elle avait triché je l'aurais instantanément su parce que j'avais lancé un sortilège de vérité commune, alors maintenant cessez de jouer les enfants pourris gâtés ! Et bien tient partez ! Tous ! Bismarck et Renard vous restez ici ! »

Tous les élèves partis, Harry pris deux minutes congé de ses deux élèves le temps de se calmer et de retrouver ses esprits.

**Amphithéâtre du département d'étude des civilisations anciennes, Marseille, France :**

Les deux étudiants ne savaient que dire. Ils avaient passé toute leur vie à se détester l'un parce qu'il se sentait irristiblement attiré, l'autre parce qu'elle ne supportait pas ses airs suffisants et supérieurs. Chacun était assis ou appuyé sur le bureau en ébène de leur professeur. Henriech pris finalement la parole.

« Apparemment nous allons devoir nous supporter encore plus qu'avant »

« Cela fait belle lurette que tes paroles ne m'atteignent plus Bismarck »

« Tss, Renard j'essayais d'être courtois avec toi mais si tu le souhaites je reprends mes vieilles habitudes »

« Vieilles ? Tu es centenaire ? Tu me diras avec tout le botox que les greluches, que tu fréquentes, ont tu devrais en avoir une sacré réserve pour la suite »

« Ne me donne pas envie de couper le clapet Renard »

« Et comment ? En me faisant bouffer des billets ? »

Il l'a fit taire oui, mais pas avec du papier, plutôt avec ses lèvres. La brune surprise lâcha de nouveau ses livres qui rencontrèrent à nouveau amoureusement le plancher. Le blond lui sautait de joie intérieurement ; enfin il avait trouver l'occasion de faire cesser son obsession : cette fille qui n'avait cesser de se tenir fièrement devant lui alors que tous lui rampaient aux pieds. Et ce malgré ses notes moyennes ou qu'elle venait d'une famille « basique », elle se dressait toujours devant lui, le désarçonnant et ébranlant ses principes d'héritier.

Se laissant entraîner par son désir, il prit le visage de l'étudiante en coupe approfondissant ainsi le baiser. Aucun des deux ne voulait que cela s'arrête, seulement ils étaient humains et les poumons réclament de l'air pour faire survivre la machinerie.

**Département d'étude des anciennes civilisations, Bureau du professeur Potter, Marseille, France :**

Harry fit claquer la porte en noisetier, Merlin savait qu'il adorait ses élèves mais par moments ils lui sortaient par les yeux. Somnolant sur son divan, il se rappela des deux zigotos qu'il avait lâchés en plein amphithéâtre mais il ne rechercha même pas à lutter contre le sommeil qui le gagnait.

_De nouveau il sombra dans cet espace noir. Sachant que la chose allait revenir, il tentant d'identifier un minimum son environnement ; il n'y avait aucunes limites mais le sol était doux comme du sable. Oui c'est ça du sable !_

_Un bruissement, « ça » arrive mais cette fois Harry ne fit pas apparaître de poignard au contraire il resta statique comme une statue si la créature avait voulu le tuer elle aurait pu le faire l'autre soir et ce facilement._

_La chose tourne autour de lui, le scrute, le…sens ?!_

_« Tu es plutôt beau pour un humain »_

_« Je suis sensé le prendre bien ? »_

_Une voix masculine donc c'était un inconnu, c'était déjà ça de pris. Il sortit de sa léthargie quand il sentit son lobe se faire mordiller tout doucement._

_« C'est ce que l'on appelle un compliment »_

« AH ! »

_y'a eu harcèlement sexuel là non ?_

Débarrassé de toute la colère qu'il avait amassée dix minutes plutôt, il prit quelques documents avec lui sur la Tanzanie ainsi que la liste des vaccins et des diverses choses à emporter pour le voyage. Il parcourut les couloirs le séparant de son amphithéâtre. Le soleil entrait par grandes vagues offrant ainsi le loisir de contempler les couleurs chaudes des bois dont étaient composées les plafonds et les murs. Quelques élèves flânaient par terre ou sur les bancs, d'autres discutaient vigoureusement ou encore s'embrassaient doucement. Sur les bois de nombreux dessins, sculptures amassées au fil des siècles, s'entassaient. Il s'arrêta devant son préféré, un croquis subjectif de ce que serait un Nysht selon son ancêtre : c'était un homme, assez fin avec les cheveux très longs et noir comme l'encre ; le torse, quant à lui, reflétait la force qui se dégageait de l'individu puisque celui la montrait fièrement en se surélevant au moyen de sa queue reptilienne verte et argentée. Harry rêvait de voir une de ces créatures qu'il imaginait brillantes et sages ; il voulait une nouvelle fois braver l'impossible puisqu'il ne pouvait doubler la faucheuse, il avait pris cette décisions à la mort de Thomas.

Il espérait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Arrachant ses yeux à la contemplation de l'esquisse, il se remit en route pour l'amphithéâtre où il fut surpris de découvrir ses deux étudiants entrains de faire une exploration buccale.

« Hum »

Le blond et la brune méchée levèrent la tête vers le haut de la salle et virèrent au rouge en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient été surpris mais aussi qu'ils s'étaient tout simplement embrassés. Le professeur descendit doucement les marches jusqu'à leur niveau avec un sourire plutôt narquois sur les lèvres.

« Vous pourriez choisir un endroit plus tranquille pour ce genre de choses »

« Professeur je vous assure que… »

« Bismarck il serait temps de vous assumez un peu ! Voilà les documents comportant la liste des vaccins, des diverses choses à emporter ainsi que votre autorisation de sortie du territoire et votre passe pour la Tanzanie. Des questions ? »

« Doit-on prendre nos notes sur les Nyshts ? »

« Mlle Renard vous allez sur un site ayant très probablement eu pour créateurs des Nyshts donc ? »

« Aucun besoin puisque les cours seront en format nature ? »

« Merci, maintenant filez ! »

Les deux étudiants partis, Harry souffla et commença à ranger ses affaires afin de rentrer chez lui. Environ 15 minutes plus tard, il était dehors, sur la Canebière. La rue bourdonnait de toute parts, les narines envahies par les délicieuses odeurs de kebab, de poisson, et de mer le jeune professeur eu soudainement faim et décida, au grand dam de sa ligne, de passer chez son épicier fin préféré pour lui commander des briques et des makrouts.

Il s'engagea donc dans les petites rues contingentes à la rue Noailles, ancien quartier de commerçants traditionnels pour la plupart. La base historique du quartier revient à un chevalier qui occupait l'ancien Grand Hôtel du quartier, près du marché des Capucins, dont il ne reste aujourd'hui qu'un balcon en fer forgé. C'était des commerçants traditionnels qui occupaient l'emplacement, des bottiers, liquoristes, corsetiers mais l'arrivée des Grands Magasins dans la Phocéenne ainsi que la popularisation du quartier avaient fait chuté les valeurs foncières de celui-ci. Peu à peu les magasins furent remplacés par des squats ou des postes de la mafia. Cependant l'arrivée des immigrants arabes et nord africains il y a de cela une dizaine d'années, avait redonné vie au quartier qui était aujourd'hui envahit par les odeurs de cumin, de viande cachère, de sauce tomate, d'œuf et d'épices en tous genres.

Après s'être fait proposé plusieurs fois des clopes ou diverses contrefaçons plus ou moins acceptables, le brun arriva devant l'épicerie. Elle était encombrée de divers mets comme des noix de cajou, des cacahuètes, des pruneaux, des dattes etc.…

«'Arry! Salam alaykoum »

«Alaykoum salam, Khaled comment vas-tu ? »

« Ah lalalalala la famille, la famille. Fatima ! Y'a le petit professeur dans la boutique »

« 'Arry ! Mon petit ! Mais t'es tout maig'e, tu manges pas assez ; heureusement je t'ai préparé pleins de briques, de cornes de gazelle, des crêpes et de makrouts. Quand vas-tu te prendre un amour pour enfin bien manger ? »

Fatima et Khaled le faisaient rire. C'était un couple de marocains qui vivait en France depuis environ 10 ans et bien que leur vie du pays leur manquait, ils étaient heureux dans la chaleur de Marseille.

C'est ainsi qu'arrivé pour un ou deux briques et quelques makrouts, il repartit avec les bras chargés de sacs remplis de makrouts, cornes de gazelle, briques, de shorba (sorte de soupe servie dans un pot en terre cuite), de moussaka, de tajine (plat composé de mouton ou de poulet de dattes et de pruneaux), et une bonne dose de pain berbère.

Quand il arriva chez lui, épuisé, il eu juste le courage de manger en l'honneur de sa seconde mère (la première étant madame Weasley). Il ferait sa valise demain, là il était crevé.

**« « O.o » »**

Un ch'tit plein de review comme la dernière fois merci !!

Merci à Vif d'or, puppy, zelna, Clarimonde, miss sweety, Jenin, kallista, loveful, lulu342, Anon, zaika, Tinkerbell Snape et dark-nana666. Merci !!

Gros bisous tout plein niark niark


	3. Chapter 2

Hello à tous

**Nyshts**

Hello à tous ! Bon alors au sujet des plaintes sur la longueur des chapitres -- X, désolée de vous décevoir mais je n'arrive pas à écrire un épisode de plus de 6 pages sur Word sinon je pète un câble parce que je ne peux pas passer à autre chose. Et ne venez pas me dire que vous adorez lire des chapitres qui font trois kilomètres de long mdr, on est toujours obligé(e)s de revenir en arrière enfin bref.

A puppychan : pour information il y a aussi de la moussaka marocaine donc je ne me suis pas trompée mdr mais après je tiens mes informations de mon épicier de Noailles xD

Rating, pairing, etc.… pages précédentes

**Aéroport Marseille Provence, 14h45 :**

_Les passagers à destination du Gabon sont priés d'embarquer porte 5. Les passagers à destination du Gabon sont priés d'embarquer porte 5._

« Enfin ! »

« Monsieur Bismarck vous n'avez donc jamais été victime des retards de transports ? »

« Jamais Monsieur puisque nous avons nos propres avions »

Agnès leva les yeux au ciel et repris sa lecture tout en prenant soin de montrer qu'elle aussi savait se vanter en levant gracieusement le petit doigt dés qu'il fallu donner son billet à Heinrich. Celui-ci se renfrogna et se mura dans un silence bienfaiteur pour les oreilles de ses deux compères de voyages, qui, depuis deux heures réclamaient la disparition pure et nette du blond, puisqu'il n'avait cessé de se plaindre depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport.

Harry, quant à lui, se laissa envahir par ses pensées. Ce voyage allait vraiment être intéressant et pas seulement pour les ruines ou les divers textes (re)trouvés par Luna, il allait également l'être pour ses étudiants. Ces deux là n'avaient cessé de s'envoyer piques sur piques depuis qu'il les avait surpris à s'embrasser dans son amphithéâtre. Et apparemment plus les gens sont intelligents, plus ils sont butés quant au fait qu'il faille admettre qu'ils aiment une personne qui est sous leur nez, il en avait fait l'expérience avec un certain rouquin et une certaine brune.

De plus ses élèves étaient diamétralement opposés, aucuns goûts en commun, de même pour l'histoire familiale, les idéaux etc.… Si la jeune fille était une optimiste acharnée sur le fait qu'il faille se battre pour obtenir une sauvegarde de la faune et la flore, le blond lui était beaucoup plus pessimiste et préférait se vautrer dans son luxe sécurisant. Cela allait faire des étincelles et juste pour cela, il fallait essayer.

Ils prirent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers l'embarquement/embarquadère. Après avoir été fouillé, bousculé par les autres passagers, s'être fait indiquer le chemin rectiligne à suivre par une blonde platine(1), ils arrivèrent à leurs places et s'assirent. Harry avait pris volontairement une place plus éloignée de celles de ses élèves, qu'il avait également collés ensemble. Bizarrement il avait senti un léger froid lui parcourir l'échine en allant s'asseoir.

Heinrich et Agnès durent donc s'installer côte à côte ; ils se disputèrent même pour savoir qui aurait le hublot. Finalement le jeune homme laissa la place à la jeune fille, seulement après qu'une mama noire lui fit remarquer que tout homme bien élevé se devait de respecter les règles de galanterie. Pour remerciement, la brune tira la langue.

Ainsi commença ce long voyage en avion.

**Voyage vers le Gabon, point de vue d'Heinrich et Agnès :**

« J'ai mal au dos »

« Souffre en silence »

Le blond se tourna dans tous les sens en grommelant, en soufflant ; excédée, Agnès demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »

« Bah j'ai mal »

« Demande un coussin ou une couverture à l'hôtesse de l'air »

« Non elle va encore essayer de me draguer. Tu veux pas te faire passer pour ma copine ? »

« Mais t'es malade ma parole Bismarck ! »

« Allez Renard soit simpas ! Tu pourras laisser une horrible rumeur sur moi sans que je la démente ! »

« Non »

« Je te donne de l'argent ? »

« Non »

« Je fais tes devoirs pendant une semaine ? »

« Non »

« Tu peux me coller une gifle ? »

« OK ! »

« Ah ben merci Renard je ne sais pas comment le prendre. »

« Prend le comme quelqu'un qui évite un harcèlement sexuel et qui obtient un sursis pour ses lombaires »

« T'es chiante ! »

« Merci moi aussi je t'aime mon amour »

Angèle avait prononcé ces mots juste au moment où la dite blondasse passait pour vérifier si tout se passait bien du côté de son cher « flirt ». La brune, quant à elle, lui adressa son plus beau sourire et lui demanda une couverture ou un oreiller pour Heinrich qui, lui, restait bouche bée devant les talents de comédienne de la jeune fille. L'hôtesse partie, l'étudiante donna son présent au blond, cependant elle dit, en retournant à sa lecture :

« Pour la gifle je te laisse un sursis. Je verrais quand j'en aurais besoin »

« D'accord »

Mais l'étudiant continuait de fixer la jeune fille comme hypnotisé par le jeu de facettes que venait d'effectuer son visage. Agnès, passablement énervée par la fatigue, les plaintes de son camarade, la blonde, sa lecture ennuyeuse sur les dynasties russes, fini par de nouveau tourner sa frimousse vers l'étudiant. Ils se scrutèrent silencieusement.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Hein ? »

« Oui, Renard, tu es qui en fait ? On dirait une toupie »

« Bismarck, c'est l'altitude qui te fait griller le peu des neurones qui te restent ? »

« Ose me dire le contraire, Agnès »

Surprise la demoiselle ne sut comment réagir, c'était la première fois que le blond l'appelait par son prénom puis elle se reprit et mit sa main sur le poignet du jeune homme pour commencer à serrer.

Puis, elle s'approcha de l'oreille de celui-ci pour lui murmurer :

« Et encore blondie, tu n'as rien vu »

L'échange oculaire s'arrêta et la fin du voyage se fit dans le silence le plus complet, pour le plus grand plaisir de leur voisine.

**Voyage vers le Gabon, point de vue d'Harry :**

Installé aussi confortablement que c'était possible dans un aussi petit avion, le jeune professeur commença à étudier les photos que Luna avait fait des objets trouvés sur le lieu d'exploration. Beaucoup représentaient des poteries, des couverts ou de simples bouts de mosaïques néanmoins l'une d'elle attira son attention : c'était une sorte d'édifice dont l'architecture apparente rappelait celle des temples grecs. Néanmoins, les colonnes étaient taillées de façon à ce qu'il y ait l'illusion de plantes les entourant, beaucoup de feuilles et de tiges mais aucunes fleurs. Sur la surface plane, surplombant les colonnes, était gravé une sorte de devise en Fourchelangue ; malgré le temps qui avait effacé une partie des symboles et la qualité de la photo, Harry arriva à déchiffrer un bout de la devise…

« À toi, être de sang, qui vient…La lumière de Kalähe (nom de leur Dieu du Soleil d'après les notes de Luna) te guidera »

_Merlin, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ! Apparemment les Nyshts semblaient être de brillants poètes et aussi de brillants casse-pieds pour inventer des formules aussi bizarres quoiqu'il me manque une partie de la devise_

Harry resta quelques minutes à contempler la photo de cet édifice et les notes de Luna : d'après l'archéologue, ce devait être une ancienne bibliothèque et sûrement la plus grosse de la citée aux vues de ses dimensions gigantesques. Les décorations ne semblaient pas omniprésentes, seulement des gravures de végétaux comme pour les colonnes et quelques peintures comme le confirmaient les résidus de pigments à base de minéraux naturels et de pierres semi-précieuses.

_Apparemment pour eux un lieu a un but précis, l'extérieur ne doit donc pas interférer avec la finalité première. Quel peuple intéressant…_

Soudain il sentit que quelqu'un essayait d'entrer en contact avec lui, ou plutôt essayait de forcer ses barrières mentales comme une volonté d'entreprendre une fouille encéphalique de sa personne. Il se détendit et laissa son esprit migré vers l'auteur de ce larcin mental.

_Toujours l'endroit noir, le sol sableux mais cette fois il y avait un bruit en fond._

_Des gouttes, oui des gouttes qui tombent à rythme régulier comme dans une grotte._

_« Bonjour l'humain »_

_« Oh mon tourmenteur, que me vaut le déplaisir d'être de nouveau ici ? »_

_« Le fait que tu ne me laisses pas lire en toi »_

_« Vous connaissez quelque chose à l'intimité ? » _

_« Oui mais quand cela concerne ce qui nous appartient cela ne nous gêne pas »_

_« QUOI ?! »_

« Monsieur, monsieur ? »

« Ah ! Que…Que, que ce passe-t-il ? »

« Vous vous étiez endormi et vous sembliez vous sentir mal. Mettez votre ceinture nous allons bientôt atterrir »

_C'est bien ma veine ! Voilà que l'autre s'autoproclame maître de ma destiné. J'ai eu Voldie ou face de serpent et maintenant que l'un est six pieds sous terre, j'ai un inconnu mégalomane qui me veut pour lui tout seul. Je suis un aimant à cas sociaux ou psychiatriques, ça dépend._

« Merci mademoiselle »

**Aéroport de Libreville, Gabon, Afrique :**

Ils atterrirent à l'aéroport de Libreville. Au vue de l'heure ils préférèrent rester pour la nuit et ainsi partir au petit matin pour la Tanzanie ; après avoir déposé leurs affaires dans un des hôtels les plus luxueux de la ville (au frais de Heinrich puisque celui-ci refusait ouvertement de « coucher dans un dépotoir » comme il le disait si bien), ils se baladèrent en ville.

Libreville est la capitale politique et administrative du Gabon, fondée en 1849 par des esclaves libérés d'un navire négrier (l'Elizia), elle fut le départ de la colonisation française du Gabon. S'en suivirent déchéance et combats au sein de l'ex-Congo français néanmoins le renouveau de la ville et de la région arriva en 1940 au moment où elles rejoignirent les FFL de de Gaulle contre le climat Vichyste de la France.

Fin 70, la bourgade de Libreville connu un essor fulgurant grâce aux grands projets de travaux lancés à l'époque comme des universités ou un réseau de chemin de fer.

Bismarck se fit un plaisir de montrer sa culture à son professeur en lui décrivant les bâtiments datant de l'époque coloniale mais celui-ci écoutait d'une oreille distraite et semblait plutôt réfléchir avec son nez afin de trouver quelque chose à manger. C'est ainsi qu'il abandonna lâchement le discours de son élève au profit d'un petit restaurant libanais, ce que fit également Agnès qui ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le blond arriver furax. Celui-ci devait s'être rendu compte qu'il avait parlé dans le vide pendant environ 10 minutes.

Ils se restaurèrent tranquillement au grès du bruit et de la chaleur moite toujours un minimum présente. Quand ils eurent fini, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel afin de se reposer un minimum. Le lendemain ils devaient prendre plusieurs correspondances avant d'arriver enfin en Tanzanie.

**Afrique, Tanzanie :**

« Mon petit, tu ne manges plus depuis quelques temps. Tu n'es pas mal au moins ? »

« Non mère, je suis simplement fatigué »

« Mais… »

« Narcissa, laisse-le »

La dame se tut et retourna à son assiette, le père quant à lui observait son fils dont le regard se faisait fuyant. Les perles grises semblaient se fissurées sous le poids de la fatigue, de l'attente, du désespoir. Son enfant se détruisait de l'intérieur. Ils continuèrent à mange en silence, quand les fruits furent servis le jeune homme tourna de l'œil et s'effondra brusquement. Sa mère hurla et se précipita auprès de lui, lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. Les servants durent s'y mettre à 5 pour l'éloigner du corps et la conduire à la couche royale ; Le père, quant à lui, porta son fils jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci.

Il le coucha et attendit patiemment que le jeune homme ouvre les yeux. Celui-ci le fit environ une heure plus tard.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien père »

« Oui bien sûr. Tu imagines sans doute que je vais avaler ce mensonge aussi gros qu'un lion ? »

« Non »

« Alors dis-moi la vérité »

Le jeune blond souffla et se redressa légèrement afin de pouvoir de regarder son géniteur dans les yeux. Ils se jaugeaient, l'un essayait d'entrer, l'autre de se fermer mais rien n'y fit le plus vieux surpassa avec une facilité déconcertante les barrières de son fils. Abattu et fatigué, le prince laissa libre accès à son père ; celui-ci fronça les sourcils de très nombreuses fois, sourit par moments pour finalement reprendre son masque de roi.

« Je vois, tu as beaucoup de goût »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisi mais… »

« Oh si c'est toi qui a choisi, dans un certain sens »

« Pardon ? »

« La prophétie dit que vous êtes complémentaires, une osmose parfaite donc tu as choisi en quelque sortes. Maintenant je vais te laisser mais évite de trop t'insinuer dans son esprit, il pourrait finir par le prendre vraiment mal et je pense que cela serait gênant si vous partiez du mauvais pied. Après tout vous êtes notre dernier espoir. »

« Ou…oui »

Quand le plus âgé fut parti, le blond se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre creusée dans la roche. La Lune, l'astre mère, leur protection mais aussi leur poids à lui et son peuple.

« Quand vas-tu arriver ? Chaque jour qui passe devient plus cruel pour mon pauvre cœur. On parle de l'orgueil des princes mais il se fragilise et finit par rompre sous le poids des sentiments. Masara, regarde ton fils ! Qui pleure pour un vulgaire humain ! Masara pourquoi ? »

Mais l'astre mère restait muet, figé dans son royaume étoilé. Le prince, quant à lui, laissait ses perles se mouiller, l'eau courir ses joues mais il essuya rageusement ces démonstrations d'un coup de bras.

Il leva de nouveau le regard vers le ciel et dit solennellement :

« J'attendrais encore mais un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus »

« Masara est merveilleuse certes mais elle n'interviendra pas »

« Plume noire ! »

Un homme, d'à peu près le même âge que le roi, venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. La lueur bleutée de la lune faisait ressortir la pâleur de la peau du shaman et les perles qui ornaient ses cheveux. Les yeux onyx, soulignés par deux épais traits qui eux-mêmes fendaient les joues creuses, fixaient tendrement mais aussi avec fermeté le futur roi ; il le jaugeait du regard comme s'il distillait son âme à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de faiblesse ou de supercherie.

Il s'avança lentement vers le blond puis, arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa sa main droite sur l'épaule du prince.

« Vif Argent, Masara a déjà tant à faire avec les étoiles et l'équilibre du ciel que tes soucis sont comme des piqures d'insectes pour elle ; mais moi, son humble serviteur, je veux bien t'aider »

« Plume noire, tu fais cela uniquement parce que tu es mon parrain »

Le shaman tapa la tête du jeune homme avec le plat de sa main droite (avec) un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres fines.

« Certes mais ce n'est pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits »

« Dis, tu crois qu'il m'acceptera ? Nous ne sommes pas constitués de la même façon... »

L'homme écarquilla légèrement les yeux à l'entente de la phrase de son neveu ; c'était naturel que celui-ci pense cela mais s'assombrir l'esprit comme tel ne le mènerait à rien. Mis à part à la dépression. Il fit signe au jeune prince de le suivre au travers des dédales du château souterrain jusqu'à une immense pièce gravée de leur histoire (commune).

« Que vois-tu ici ? »

« Tss je n'ai plus 60 ans Plume noire »

« Alors tu devrais savoir que notre peuple est voué à la destiné qui a été découverte il y a 300 ans, il n'y a donc aucune raison que tu ne t'inquiètes »

Le blond se dirigea alors vers une gravure représentant son ancêtre : un grand homme aux longs cheveux noirs portant un collier finement ouvragé comme tous ceux de son peuple et plus particulièrement ceux de la famille royale.

« J'ai la sensation d'être un outil. Et si nous nous détestons ? »

« Cesse de dire de telles bêtises, crois-tu sincèrement que l'enfant de Kalähe ne soit/puisse être complémentaire avec toi, celui de Masara ? »

« Je… »

« Humph, remontes plutôt te coucher, tu commences à divaguer un peu trop à mon goût, surtout pour un prince »

« « O.o » »

Désolé, vraiment j'ai eu le bac, j'ai été malade, je n'étais pas en France enfin bref…

J'ai réussi à faire 7 pages sur Word, c'est un exploit ! Bravo!

(1) a forte poitrine embauchée via petite annonce XD

Rewiews please TT


	4. Chapter 3

**Nyshts**

Bonjour ou Bonsoir, j'en sais rien je m'en fiche à vrai dire. Je tiens à m'excuser de nouveau pour le retard que je prends dans l'écriture de mes fics. Mea Culpa, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Ah grande nouvelle l'année prochaine je me casse à Paris pour mes études de droit, certes je ne suis pas encore acceptée ou même je ne sais si je suis admissible mais j'ai envie d'y croire pour une fois.

Je vous remercie chaleureusement de me suivre dans cette aventure scripturale. Nyshts c'est tout une histoire pour moi et le fait que vous suiviez ce projet me donne du baume au cœur mais aussi m'a redonné le goût d'écrire que j'avais perdu depuis plus d'un an.

Pairing, rating, etc… : aux chapitres précédents

« « O.o » »

**Afrique, Tanzanie, région d'Iringa :**

« C'est encore loin monsieur Korloma ? »

« Encore quelques kilomètres mon petit monsieur. Regardez, on commence à apercevoir la lisière de la partie Est de la réserve de Ruaha »

Le conducteur de la jeep ponctua sa phrase d'un mouvement de tête et à perte de vue se dessinaient des océans d'ocre, d'émeraude et de tâches bondissantes.

Agnès regardait de toute part frénétiquement. C'était un songe éveillé, tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était de ne pas rêver.

Heinrich, quant à lui, était plutôt occupé à regarder l'émerveillement de sa compagne de voyage. La Tanzanie, il l'avait vu des centaines de fois avec son père et il ne trouvait rien d'intéressant à regarder bondir des mammifères ou regarder les quelques touffes d'herbes qui se battaient en duel sur l'horizon terreux. Les reflets de la crinière brune étaient plus beaux que la terre sèche volant au grès du vent.

Le professeur riait intérieurement : d'une part parce que cet étudiant avait beau avoir les meilleures notes du monde et une fortune colossale il n'en était pas moins un benêt face à la fille qu'il aimait et d'autre part parce que Mlle Renard, sous ses airs d'étincelle, se laissait apaiser par l'idiot cendré.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin sur le site des fouilles et une tornade blonde sauta sur Harry.

« Te voilà finalement, j'avais peur que tu ne te sois fait manger par un Croca »

« Luna les Croca n'existent pas allons, c'est une créature que tu as imaginé quand on était aux Baléares et que tu avais trop bu du cocktail cérémonial »

« Oui oui oui, bon c'est qui ceux-là ? »

Offusqué Heinrich fit mine de bouder alors qu'Agnès rit doucement.

« Je suis Agnès Renard et voici Heinrich Bismark. Le professeur Potter nous a emmenés avec lui pour l'assister dans ses recherches »

« Ah et bien venez vous devez avoir faim avec tout ce voyage. Je vais vous montrer là où vous dormirez durant votre séjour »

Luna pria le chauffeur et quelques hommes de bien vouloir transporter les bagages et de les suivre jusqu'aux tentes. Elles se situaient à environ 20 mètres à l'Est du site des fouilles mais, au grand dam d'Heinrich, non magiques donc selon ses dires « inconfortables, spartiates et totalement inutiles » ; néanmoins il révisa son jugement quand Luna leur appris qu'elle avait prévu seulement deux tentes puisqu'elle pensait qu'Harry n'emmènerait qu'un seul élève.

« Le professeur Potter étant notre supérieur, nous nous devons de ne pas lui imposer notre présence dans ces mi… tentes »

« Ah non les garçons ensembles ! »

« Harry c'est à toi de décider, moi je vais prévenir Towaba de faire à manger pour trois personnes en plus pour ce soir »

Le brun regarda Luna s'éloigner et tourna ensuite sa tête vers les deux jeunes qui se chamaillaient une nouvelle fois, le soleil cognait fort, la chaleur l'étouffait et le brouhaha ambiant achevait son cerveau. Il décida donc d'en finir au plus vite avec ces histoires de tentes afin justement de pouvoir aller se pieuter tranquillement.

« Mlle Renard vous dormirez avec Mr Bismark et pas de discussions. Heinrich enlevez ce sourire de votre tête et portez les bagages de votre camarade à votre tente commune »

« Mais monsieur … »

« FIN DE LA DISCUSSION ! »

Fatigué et énervé, le jeune professeur s'engouffra dans sa demeure textile en marmonnant diverse noms d'oiseaux exotiques.

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent ne sachant que dire ou comment réagir face à la tornade potterienne.

« Bien joué Agnès tu l'as rendu furax »

« Quoi ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Oh merde Bismark, portes nos bagages qu'on en finisse, j'ai envie d'aller voir les ruines »

« Pas question ! »

« C'est le prof qui a dit que tu devais le faire »

« J'ai dit non ou du moins pas sans compensation »

« Tu me casses les ovaires Heinrich, tu veux quoi ? »

« Te prendre dans mes bras »

À ces mots Agnès piqua le fard du siècle, son cœur s'emballa, tout tournait autour d'elle mais elle su que ce n'était point l'amour ou la joie quand elle senti son cœur commencer à la lâcher et sa vue se brouiller. Le blond eu juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle s'écroule à terre.

**Dans la tente d'Harry (Tanzanie Afrique) :**

_Dieu qu'ils m'énervent ces deux là quand ils s'y mettent !_

Ces mots furent les premières pensées du brun quand il entra dans son trou pour une durée indéterminée. L'endroit se composait d'un lit de camp, d'un meuble avec un pot à eau et un évier pour une toilette d'usage ainsi qu'une sorte de croisement entre une chaise et une table de chevet où trônait une lampe à pétrole.

Le professeur exténué lança un sort de fraîcheur dans son logis et s'allongea sur sa couche passablement inconfortable.

_Comment puis-je ne serait-ce que me reposer les méninges avec cette chaleur et les deux autres qui beuglent comme des poissonnières en rut…_

Néanmoins la fatigue du voyage aidant, le brun finit par s'endormir doucement au son du vent jouant contre la toile de lin de sa tente.

_Un endroit frais, l'eau, le sable sous ses pieds, toujours le même endroit. Néanmoins cette fois c'était différend, un puits de lumière illuminait tendrement les contours de sa « prison » encéphalique. Cela ressemblait à une grotte._

_Les parois étaient recouvertes d'une sorte de mousse phosphorescente alimentée en air et eau par la grotte elle-même et en lumière par un jeu de miroir relié au faisceau de lumière. Celui-ci partait du plafond et s'écrasait au milieu d'un lac turquoise emplit de poissons vaporeux argentés et blancs pour la plupart._

_Harry était fasciné par l'atmosphère paisible qui régnait dans le lieu, cela ressemblait à un temple bouddhiste où les gouttes d'eau battaient la mesure du temps et créaient une mélodie languissante de paradis tranquille._

_Il s'approcha du lac et s'assis puis il finit par avoir envie de se divertir un peu. Le brun enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes et commença à marcher sur l'eau ; arrivé au centre du puits de lumière il se mit à créer des volutes de liquides, à les faire virevolter autour de lui._

_Un merveilleux balai aquatique brillait et l'entourait._

_Son corps de mit à tourner dans tous les sens, à sautiller sur la surface de l'eau ; il ne su combien de temps…_

Harry s'éveilla la tête apaisée. Cette fois il n'y avait eu personne durant son rêve ; se mettant en position assise sur son lit de camp il se mit à espérer que son rêve n'en était pas un et que ce paradis souterrain existait.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Heinrich surgit dans sa tente essoufflé et visiblement inquiet.

« Professeur, Agnès vient de s'évanouir et elle ne semble pas aller bien »

« Je vais la rejoindre, toi va chercher Luna »

À peine sortis, les deux hommes se séparèrent dans des directions opposées.

**Tente d'Heinrich et Agnès (Tanzanie Afrique) :**

Quand Harry arriva près de son élève, il vit que celle-ci allait visiblement mal voire très mal. S'approchant d'elle, il prit un linge imbibé d'eau et le posa sur son front. La jeune tremblait légèrement puis s'apaisa un peu au contact du frais.

Quelques minutes après elle se mit à balbutier des mots sans queue ni tête, Harry tenta tant bien que mal de la rassurer par de légères caresses dans les cheveux et des mots affectueux de père inquiet.

Soudain Agnès saisi le poignet de son professeur violement et se mit à le fixer avec des yeux couleur ambre étincelante.

« Il faut faire vite »

« Que…Quoi vite ? »

« La fleur d'équilibre, trouvez la fleur d'équilibre. Le temps presse, les choses risquent de s'aggraver »

« Quelles choses ? Agnès, Agnès ?! »

Mais la jeune fille venait de s'évanouir de nouveau. Harry ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Il se tourna violement quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer.

**Site des ruines Nyshts (Tanzanie Afrique) :**

Juste après avoir quitté son professeur, Heinrich courue aussi vite qu'il pu jusqu'au site de fouilles. Celles-ci sortaient comme des champignons de la terre sèche s'élevant ainsi au milieu de la nature sauvage de Tanzanie et de la région d'Iringa ; mais cela n'intéressait que moyennement l'héritier pour l'instant il lui fallait trouver la seule tête blonde de l'assemblée.

Après 10 minutes de recherche, il finit par trouver Luna près de ce qui semblait être une maison.

« Excusez-moi Mlle Lovegood mais mon amie ne se sent pas bien du tout, elle s'est évanouie »

« Très bien, Mawala va nous accompagner, c'est le soigneur ici. Il connaît les plantes la région comme son crâne »

Face à la réponse Heinrich ne pût s'empêcher d'observer le crâne du dit médecin ou marabout. Vu que celui-ci n'avait pas un poil sur le caillou comment pouvait-il connaître les herbes ? Après ses digressions grotesques, le blond repris ses esprits et couru pour rattraper l'archéologue et le soigneur. Quand ils arrivèrent près de la chambre, l'écho de deux voix distinctes arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de l'étudiant qui ouvrit brutalement la tente.

Il croisa le regard de son professeur qui lui intima de laisser entrer sa collègue et l'autre homme pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper de la jeune fille.

En dehors de la tente, Harry et son élève se dirigèrent vers l'ombre d'arbres pour s'asseoir. Le brun fit apparaître des gourdes emplies d'eau fraîche qui se renouvelleraient une fois vide.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant 10 longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le blond prenne la parole.

« Elle a juste une insolation hein professeur ? »

Harry pris une gorgée d'eau puis souffla doucement en fermant les yeux.

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas Mr Bismark, je ne suis pas médecin mais je pense que nous pouvons faire confiance à Luna et à la personne qu'elle nous a amené. C'est une personne qui se trompe rarement »

« Si vous le dites »

« Vous êtes bien inquiet. Je trouve cela étrange pour quelqu'un qui prêtant en détester une autre »

« Euh, je…Je ne souhaite la mort à personne ou ne serait-ce que la maladie »

« Mais bien sûr Mr Bismark et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre »

« Cela se voit-il tellement ? »

« Je l'ai vu avant vous. Vous n'êtes pas franchement mauvais face à la plupart des gens mais quand vous restez longtemps en sa présence, vous finissez par vous fissurer »

À ces mots Heinrich écarquilla les yeux, il était donc si transparent une fois que l'on ouvre les mirettes un tant soit peu ? Il repensa à la première fois où il avait croisé Agnès.

_C'était au parc Longchamp, un ancien zoo du 19__ème__ siècle d'où les animaux étaient partis depuis bien longtemps. L'immense fontaine, quant à elle, déversait des litres d'eau par les bouches de poissons et autres bestioles marines ; on se demandait ce que les taureaux foutaient là, de même que pour Neptune mais bon lui c'est de l'eau - alors c'est « normal » -._

_La marmaille hurlait et courrait dans tout le parc alors que lui cherchait désespérément à lire son ouvrage sur les influences politiques des Reines françaises._

_Soudain un ballon arriva à ses pieds._

_Il leva la tête de son ouvrage pour voir arriver un modèle réduit châtain clair souriant accompagné d'une jeune fille._

_Pour Heinrich ce fut le choc : tout chez cette demoiselle était vaporeux comme une brume rafraîchissante en plein été : le denim large, le marcel en coton blanc, les sandales compensées en cuir marron et la chevelure lâchée ou à peine retenue en un chignon grossier._

_L'enfant s'approcha pour récupérer son bien et s'excusa auprès de lui mais l'autre ne lui avait accordé aucun regard. Il aurait pût être un extraterrestre mauve à poids verts et jaunes, cela aurait été du pareil au même. _

Harry observait son élève plonger dans ses réflexions et décida de le rassurer.

« Allons, elle vous a bien supporté pendant deux ans ; ce n'est pas une petite fièvre qui va l'achever »

« Vous avez raison ou alors j'ai dû trop l'affaiblir ces derniers temps »

Ils rirent puis se levèrent pour retourner vers la tente. Une fois plus proches, Luna commença à jouer les traductrices avec Mawala.

« Il dit que ton élève est reliée à une dimension parallèle et que quelqu'un de la région a dû lui lancer un sort »

« Est-elle en danger ? »

« Non mais cela l'affaiblie un peu et surtout la déshydrate ; pour cela soyez tranquille, j'ai enchanté la tente pour qu'elle ne risque rien »

« Merci Luna »

« De rien c'est bien normal. Bon le soleil commence à se coucher, mieux vaut que nous allions près du feu pour manger sinon on va crever de froid. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du campement à la nuit tombée.

L'ensemble des membres de l'expédition étaient présents entrain de manger au rythme de la musique. L'orchestre semblait jouer l'accompagnement d'une histoire de la région : certains jouaient des paysans et d'autres des sortes de démons ou créatures folkloriques.

Le plat principal se composait d'une soupe à la viande accompagnée d'un pain à la farine de manioc.

Intéressé par le spectacle, Harry demanda à Luna de le lui expliquer.

« C'est une légende locale sur les protecteurs du peuple de la région. Un jour il y a bien longtemps, le prince tomba amoureux de la fille d'un autre village. »

Un jeune très musclé commença à danser, vêtu d'un masque d'apparat et de lanière de cuir sur son torse, autour d'une jeune fille aux cheveux perlés portant une poterie. Leur ballait se dessinait en ombres chinoises grâce à l'énorme feu.

Puis d'autres individus arrivèrent et emmenèrent la jeune fille, laissant le « Prince » désemparé.

« Mais le village de la jeune fille était sous la coupe de démons très puissants. C'étaient des gardiens du noir, de la maladie et des mauvaises récoltes qui avaient besoin de l'énergie des villageois pour vivre. Le Prince rentra malheureux chez lui et demanda conseil aux trois Temps »

C'est ainsi que s'avancèrent trois personnes d'âges différents : une petite fille représentant la fougue de la jeunesse et les idées nouvelles, un homme d'âge normal, une petite trentaine, qui était le temps présent et l'équilibre à maintenir et un vieillard pour la sagesse de l'expérience.

Le guerrier se mit à psalmodier devant les 3 entités.

Quand il eu fini chacune, à son tour, donna une réponse ; voyant qu'Harry ne comprenait rien, Luna continua à traduire l'histoire.

« La jeunesse lui a conseillé d'attaquer de front au nom de son amour et surtout pour asseoir son statut. Le présent la freine en disant que seul il n'arriverais à rien mais la soutient en disant qu'il doit attaquer de front. L'ancien est plus atténué et propose au Prince d'être comme les esprits et donc d'être aussi fourbes qu'eux »

Peu après ces paroles, les 3 s'éloignèrent et les danseurs se mirent à imiter un paysage défilant autour du Prince qui errait au travers de la savane à la recherche de la Malice, la Fourberie et L'ingéniosité.

Fatigué il s'arrêta auprès d'un point d'eau et se mit à dormir. Ce fût à ce moment là qu'Harry eut le choc de sa vie et Luna sourit.

« Tu comprends pourquoi je suis venue ici n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh que oui »

Les 3 divinités que cherchait le jeune s'étaient approchées de lui. Une femme au masque de lionne, les seins nus recouverts de perles d'os et des hallebardes croisées dans le dos fût la première et lui souffla de chercher les alliés opposés aux ombres puis disparue.

La seconde entité était un homme plutôt robuste avec des bracelets de force et un masque d'oiseau à base d'un crâne peint de symboles ronds entrelacés, de sa voix roque il murmura que le Prince devait trouver le bois qui chante.

Et enfin la troisième divinité : l'ingéniosité. Un Nysht ou du moins le déguisement de l'un d'eux : un jeune plutôt fin couvert d'ornements sophistiqués et dont les jambes étaient cachées par des peaux de reptiles cousues ensemble. Il raconta à l'endormi comment enfermer la source de ses malheurs dans un puits de lumière.

La légende se finit bien pour les amoureux et les trois créatures furent élevées au rang de divinités protectrices.

Harry et Luna restèrent à parler longuement de l'histoire contée durant la soirée. La blonde raconta comment elle avait découvert cette vieille légende locale, qu'elle l'avait transposé aux divers écrits ou recherches sur les créatures mi-serpent.

« C'est comme ça que je suis arrivée ici. Au départ le village n'appréciait pas que je cherche par ici, ils disaient que d'autres l'avaient déjà fait que cela avait mis en colère les Kalahëtowa »

« Les Nyshts tu veux dire »

« Nysht est le nom occidental, le nom africain ou du moins pour les tanzaniens est Kalahëtowa mais ce n'est pas un mot africain par nature. Tu pourrais me le traduire toi ? »

« Heu comme ça à chaud, je vais essayer. Kalahë est le soleil en vieux fourchelangue et towa l'enfant, je pense que l'on pourrait traduire par « Enfant du soleil » »

« Ah cela explique pourquoi ils ont changé de nom »

« Pardon ? »

« Quand on m'a raconté l'histoire et que l'on m'a expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas que je cherche, les vieux distinguaient deux périodes : le moment où les Nyshts s'appelaient Kalahëtowa et après leur colère, leur abandon du village, ils les appelaient Masaramoï »

« Bannis de la Lune…Mais pourquoi leurs dieux se seraient mis en colère, les Nyshts semblent être un peuple pacifique et avide de transmettre son savoir enfin d'après les premières études que j'ai pu réaliser à partir de tes clichés »

« Les villageois ne se souviennent pas mais en tout cas depuis que les fouilles ont commencées, ils sont très angoissés, plusieurs familles sont déjà parties. Ceux qui restent sont ceux qui n'y croient pas ou alors qui veulent apaiser la colère des dieux »

« Mmmmh, bon Luna ce n'est pas que ta présence soit désagréable mais je n'ai qu'un rêve : dormir »

« Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas pour ton élève je vais passer la voir à ta place »

« Merci, bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit »

**Plus tôt dans la journée (Tanzanie Afrique) :**

« Lame étincelante ? »

La Reine se tourna au son de son nom et vit le shaman du Palais. Plume noire s'avança doucement. Il était vêtu d'une ceinture en tissu bleu et vert, des bracelets imposants sur ses bras et les cheveux ramenés en une haute queue de cheval tenue par des lanière de cuir et un crâne aux yeux en saphir. Arrivé plus près de sa souveraine il s'inclina et elle répondit d'un signe de la tête.

« Comment va-t-il Plume noire ? »

« Il est fatigué ma Reine et refuse de stopper les liens de rêve avec l'humain »

« Quel enfant têtu »

« Si je puis me permettre, il n'a que 120 ans ; il est toujours dans la fougue de la jeunesse et surtout son inconscience »

« Ce n'est pas raison ! Il est Prince, futur souverain de ce royaume et surtout notre unique chance de lever la malédiction ! », Dit-elle rageusement.

Les yeux bleus de la dame étaient entrain de virer au marine, signe de son mécontentement grandissant. Son aura se développait et un léger souffle froid balayait la pièce creusée dans la roche grise et bleue, des tentures souples volaient doucement.

Le shaman esquissa un mouvement de soumission reptilienne en s'entortillant sur lui-même face à la furie de sa supérieure.

La reine se calma et repris son discours :

« Comprenez moi mon ami, je m'inquiète pour ce qui pourrait advenir de notre peuple si les éléments ne s'encochaient parfaitement »

« Je le conçois bien Majesté mais projeter ainsi votre co… inquiétude ne peux que causer plus de problèmes qu'il n'y en a à l'heure actuelle »

À ces mots, Lame étincelante serpenta jusqu'à une fenêtre du palais. Ses longs cheveux blancs et sa veste bleue transparente flottant doucement au son du vent, les perles grises parcourant sa chevelure tintaient en percussions pour une musique douce et inquiète.

Le shaman fondait en pamoison devant la mère de son filleul, il l'aimait depuis enfant mais c'était son ami qui avait réussi à la séduire ; ainsi il s'était effacé préférant l'ombre du pouvoir, œuvrant sans attaches avec la magie.

Il pria la Reine de lui donner congé, ce que celle-ci fit d'un revers de la main, et parti vers son laboratoire non sans rendre visite au Prince.

Celui-ci se trouvait dans le jardin avec son meilleur ami.

« Vif il faut que tu bombes plus le torse si veux être impressionnant »

« Mais je ne fais que ça idiot ! »

« Ah ? Alors c'est que tu as du gras qui se balade »

« QUOI ?! Tu vas voir si j'ai de la graisse ! »

Le brun observait en riant les deux jeunes qui s'amusaient à se battre, crocs et griffes dehors néanmoins il choisit d'intervenir quand il vit que leurs instincts respectif de chasseur ressortir. Leurs appendices se couvraient de veinures rouges et des gouttes de poison suintaient de leurs ongles. Ne voulant prendre un coup, le shaman utilisa la télékinésie pour les séparer puis, les voyant rire, il les fit virevolter dans les airs.

« Plume noire laisse nous redescendre »

« Ah, je ne sais mon cher Yeux de feu, as-tu bien étudié le langage des écailles comme je te l'avais dit ? »

Tout en disant cela, il avait ramené à lui le compagnon de jeu de Vif Argent. C'était un jeune homme plus massif que le blond avec une peau étonnamment bronzée, des yeux jaunes, des cheveux cours châtain foncé dont quelques mèches étaient cerclées de perles bleues de différentes couleurs et une queue jaune pâle avec quelques étincelles plus orangées par moment.

Le jeune fit la moue en répondant à son maître.

« Mais plumes et poils n'ont plus de secret pour moi »

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu es mon élève en conséquence tu dois m'obéir »

L'homme fit un mouvement de main pour faire redescendre, sur le sol caverneux, les deux « petits ». Ceux-ci firent la tête mais il en fallait plus pour attendrir un shaman surtout quand qu'il s'appelle Plume noire et qu'il a plus de 260 ans.

Après un sermon dans les règles sur leur manque d'attention et d'assiduité aux vertus de la connaissance des anciens, il les emmena à son laboratoire.

Le bâtiment se situait un peu en retrait du palais dans une bâtisse blanchie à la chaux. L'architecture rappelait les monuments indiens de part l'immense coupole en vitrail qui servait de toit à l'édifice et l'architecture très ronde des formes. La seule entrée était une porte où chaque pan était l'aile d'un corbeau, afin de pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur Plume noire enfonça l'œil droit de l'animal ; ce qui fit bouger dans un bruit sourd l'aile qui se ferma après que les individus soient entrés dans la demeure.

De lourdes tentures noires et bleues ornaient les murs, par endroit on pouvait distinguer des poignards ou des arcs en argent richement ouvragés. La plupart des meubles des pièces à vivre se résumaient au stricte nécessaire mais le plus impressionnant était la bibliothèque. Celle-ci avait une pièce qui lui était entièrement réservée : le bois soutenant les milliers d'ouvrages était un bois sombre parcouru de feuilles et un genre de lierre se chargeait de transporter, ranger les livres au bon endroit. L'entrée du lieu était surplombée par une statue en bois de femme dont les bras se divisaient en branchages pour finalement rejoindre les deux côtés de la bibliothèque.

En fait c'était cette entité de bois qui régissait l'équilibre de l'endroit, ses yeux en jade bougeait de part et d'autre surveillant le travail de ses feuilles adorées et de ses branches travailleuses.

« Bonjour Mira »

Le buste, voyant son maître s'adresser à elle, hulula et s'approcha plus près de ses visiteurs ; Plume noire se mit à lui caresser les feuilles comme un petit chat que l'on veut apprivoiser. Il adorait cette bouture qu'il avait fait grandir.

« Dis moi ma douce, peux-tu ouvrir mon laboratoire ? »

Mira fit un grand sourire et hulula de nouveau. Revenue à sa place, ses yeux se mirent à briller et une partie du sol se mit à mouvoir jusqu'à créer des escaliers émoussés s'enfonçant dans la terre. Ils remercièrent la statue et se mirent à descendre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'antre du shaman. D'énormes alambiques de cuivre distillaient des effluves de fleurs et autres herbes, plusieurs feuilles étaient éparpillées sur le sol ou les différentes tables.

« Plume noire, je comprends que Yeux de braise soit ici mais pourquoi moi ? »

« J'ai décidé de créer du mouvement »

Le shaman fit apparaître un chaudron où il plongea plusieurs ingrédients créant ainsi un tourbillon de couleurs. Celui-ci fini par se stabiliser.

On y voyait un campement où des gens se déplaçaient puis il y eu un focus sur un petit groupe composé de plusieurs blancs qui contrastaient dans le paysage : il y a avait un couple de jeunes qui semblaient se disputer et un autre composé d'un brun et d'une blonde qui discutaient plus calmement.

« C'est Lui mon Prince ? »

Vif argent regarda plus précisément les images et son destiné lui apparu encore plus net, son ami dû le retenir de poser sa main sur le reflet de peur que celui-ci ne se brûle avec la potion.

Il hocha violemment de la tête en réponse.

« On peut dire que les Dieux ont eu bon goût. Je vais essayer d'accélérer les choses mais je ne peux te garantir que cela marche »

« Comment allez-vous faire maître ? »

« Reculez »

Les plus jeunes éloignés, le shaman se mit à psalmodier au-dessus du chaudron d'où s'échappa successivement, au son de ses paroles, du blanc au rouge puis au bleu. Il murmura quelques phrases et tout s'arrêta.

« J'ai établi un brève connexion »

« Cela a donné quoi maître ? »

« Cette fichue humaine avait des barrières mentales très puissantes mais j'ai pu parler de la fleur qui garde l'entré de la porte »

À ces mots le Prince se jeta au cou de son parrain.

« Merci »

« Erf oui mais lâches-moi tu m'étouffes »

« Ha ha pardon »

Le shaman leur demanda de partir car il devait continuer quelques expériences, les jeunes le titillèrent une dernière fois puis partirent.

Le prince et son ami se dirigèrent vers le jardin botanique du palais royal. D'immenses orchidées blanches veinées de rose ou de jaune jouaient une petite musique de salon, quelques nénuphars diffusaient une petite lumière et la mousse formait un tapis de velours sous leurs appendices reptiliens.

Les jeunes hommes s'installèrent à terre et commencèrent à discuter sur tout et rien.

« Alors tu comptes rester là à attendre ? »

« Oui »

À cette parole, Yeux de feu releva la tête avec un air étonné sur le visage. Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami et haussa le ton de sa voix.

« Attends un peu, tu veux me faire croire à moi que Toi, Draco tu vas rester là à rien faire ?! »

« Oui »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Vif argent ria et pointa un petit lézard qui se trouvait au dos de son ami et d'un geste vif il planta son poignard dans la tête de l'animal qui aussitôt s'évapora dans un petit nuage gris.

« Mon père me surveille trop. Blaise, cela te dirait-il d'aller voir les humains là-haut ? »

« Mais c'est trop risqué. Au moindre rayon du soleil nous sommes foutus ! »

« Certes mais… »

« Tu veux le voir en vrai c'est ça ? »

Le Prince se mit à rougir. Ils prirent des capes pour se protéger et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la cité, parcoururent les différents tunnels et finirent par sortir à la surface.

Yeux de feux soupira d'aise en sentant l'air frais sur son visage.

Furtivement, ils se mirent en route pour le campement, le bruissement du serpentement dans la savane était camouflé par le souffle du vent et les cris de zèbres.

Au bout d'une heure de recherche ils arrivèrent près du campement ; pour éviter de se faire repérer, les deux fugueurs se dissimulèrent derrière des rochers.

« Il y a plusieurs veilleurs et toutes les tentes se ressemblent. Comment vas-tu faire pour le retrouver sans te faire repérer ? »

« À l'instinct ? »

« Mais bien sûr, tu files droit à la broche si tu fais cela »

« Peut-être »

« Draco ! Bon sang ressaisis-toi un peu ! Tu ne le connais même pas ce bipède »

« Retires ça immédiatement ! »

« NON ! »

« Rrrrrsssshhhhhh »

« D'accord calmes-toi, ranges tes crocs, je vais créer une diversion mais dépêches-toi »

« Merci »

L'apprenti shaman descendit vers l'Est du campement en prenant garde de ne pas se faire voir des gardes. Arrivé à l'orée d'un bosquet, il sorti un sachet dont il jeta le contenu à terre ; une sorte de petite fée jaune poussa un petit cri.

« Chut Pizzi tu vas nous faire repérer »

« Piiiiiii ! »

« Oui oui, pardon j'ai été brutal. Peux-tu allez endormir les gardes afin que le Prince puisse traverser le campement des humains sans se faire capturer ? »

Bien que faisant la moue, le petit être secoua ses pétales puis se mit à sautiller vers les tentes. Il se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même et un léger vent de spores se diffusa alors sur toute la surface. Les gardèrent s'endormirent tout doucement, Pizzi créa des petits nuages orangés afin de les amener doucement vers le sol. Son travail fini, le lutin retourna vers son maître qui le félicita ; puis Yeux de feu fit un signe à son ami en s'éloignant dans la brousse.

Voyant l'apprenti-shaman partir, Vif argent glissa doucement vers les abris. Il ouvrit quelques tentes mais rien qui ressemblait à un brun. Puis il remarqua quelques tentes plus éloignées et en déduisit que son futur devait se trouver là, la première abritait la demoiselle blonde avait qui il l'avait vu discuter dans le chaudron ; il dû se retenir de la mordre par jalousie.

Puis il se mû vers la seconde tente où, cette fois, c'étaient les deux plus jeunes qui s'étaient disputés néanmoins quand il ferma l'entrée il ne remarqua pas que deux yeux jaunes l'avaient observés.

Enfin, la troisième tente. Comme une enfant ayant peur de défaire l'emballage de sa poupée, il poussa doucement les pans de la tente et s'approcha furtivement de son aimé.

_Masara qu'il est beau à ta lumière_

Ne résistant à la tentation, il repoussa quelques mèches du front du brun prenant soin de dessiner chaque contour du visage tant désiré pour les graver dans ses souvenirs.

Sentant quelque chose le frôler, Harry se réveilla et intima un mouvement de défense en saisissant brusquement le poignet de son agresseur et le Prince, n'ayant eu le temps de s'éloigner, sorti ses griffes par réflexe de défense.

Les deux hommes restèrent paralysés. Ils s'observaient mutuellement fascinés, ne sachant que dire.

Harry avança doucement sa main libre de la joue de l'être qui lui faisait face ; il ne pu croire à la sensation de réel que lui renvoyaient ses doigts. Draco, lui, savourait la presque caresse ; il fermait doucement ses yeux pour ensuite les rouvrir.

Deux orbes bleus scintillantes contemplaient le visage du brun.

L'ethnologue prononça quelques mots auxquels le blond tiqua.

« Tu sais parler ma langue ? »

« Apparemment ce que nous appelons le Fourchelangue est votre langue »

« Fourchelangue… »

Soudain un sifflement retenti et plusieurs grognements se firent entendre au dehors, le Prince se mit à paniquer. Harry, remarquant le subit affolement de son compagnon reptilien, lui fit signe de passer sous le pan de sa tente afin de s'enfuir rapidement.

Mais alors qu'il soulevait le tissu, Agnès entra brusquement dans l'antre ; ses yeux étaient encore plus jaunes qu'avant.

Elle tourna son regard brûlant de fureur vers le Nysht et commença à parler avec un mélange de sa voix et d'une autre plus masculine.

« Petit imbécile ! »

« Parrain ?! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de venir ici ! Dés que tu seras rentré je t'assures que tu auras droit aux pires sermons de ta misérable vie »

Ayant fini de parler, la jeune fille s'évanoui mais son professeur eu juste le temps de la rattraper. Tournant la tête vers son lit, il vit que son visiteur avait disparu et il pouvait entendre au-dehors les cris de panique des membres de l'équipe de Luna.

Archéologue qui déboula comme une folle dans la tente de son ami.

« Harry viens m'aider, les hommes sont paniqués. Ils disent qu'un Nysht ou même deux sont venus ici, je n'arrive plus à les tenir, ils veulent ravager les ruines »

« Ils ont raison »

« Quoi comment ça ?! »

« Ils existent vraiment »

« Mais qui ils ? »

« J'en ai vu un »

Aux mots de son compagnon, la jeune femme resta interdite. Ces créatures millénaires seraient donc réelles et non de banales rumeurs ? C'était une découverte fabuleuse voire monumentale dans l'histoire de la magie internationale.

Mais avant cela, il fallait à tout pris calmer les esprits sinon ils couraient droit à la catastrophe historique.

« « O.o » »

Mon dieu 14 pages sur Word, mon bébé a grandit. C'est impressionnant, je suis toute émue.

J'avoue qu'à des moments je me demandais si j'allais les faire se rencontrer dans ce chapitre, craignant sûrement de partir trop vite dans le sentimental gnangnan qui me répugne dans beaucoup de fics, mais j'ai changé d'avis et je suis plutôt fière du résultat.

17


	5. Chapter 4

Nysht :

**Latex Freak : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente d'un nouveau chapitre et je souhaite que ce que je poste vous satisfasse, en tout cas je me suis régalée à vous l'écrire !**

**Bon ma bêta a oublié de mettre son mot et bah na au moins elle le saura pour la prochaine fois mdr.**

**Alors est-ce que vos craintes seront confirmées ?**

**Pairing, Disclamer merci de vous référer aux chapitres précédents.**

**Bonne lecture !**

« Es-tu totalement inconscient ?! »

« Non Père mais comprenez qu'il … »

« Il suffit ! »

Le roi venait de hurler à en faire trembler les occupants de la cour. Le prince, quant à lui, ne pouvait que baisser la tête face à la colère de son géniteur : il avait désobéi à leurs lois en s'approchant des humains, et ce, sans protection d'aucune sorte.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds avança jusqu'à son fils et le surplomba en s'élevant sur sa queue de serpent, l'enfant baissait le regard, tremblant à l'idée de sa punition.

Rien ne vint pourtant Vif Argent eu le cœur serré de culpabilité, remords et surtout d'inquiétude. Son père ne disait plus mots, il ne le regardait plus ou alors c'était avec un regard déçu.

Face à cette réaction de la part de son époux, la reine congédia l'ensemble des courtisans et des domestiques, à l'exception de Plume Noire et Yeux de Braise, puis elle parla d'une voix douce mais ferme.

« Vif Argent, comprends bien que je conçoive que tu ais envie de voir cet humain en chair et os mais tu as inutilement mis en danger ta sécurité, celle de Yeux de Braise ainsi que celle de notre peuple par corrélation. À cet effet, tu resteras enfermé ici pour une durée indéterminée et tu effectueras plusieurs travaux d'intérêt général comme nourrir les dragons ou t'occuper des plantes de la réserve »

« Mais ce sont des travaux de domestique ! »

« Et bien mets-toi au rang du peuple pour une fois dans ta vie, je suis persuadée que tu te sentiras plus proche de celui-ci ce qui sera un excellent matériel pour ton futur rôle »

« Mais Mère ! »

« DRACO ! »

Au son de son nom de conscience, le jeune blond se ratatina sur lui-même ; si sa génitrice en venait à l'appeler comme cela c'est qu'elle commençait réellement à perdre patience.

Voyant son neveu ne plus savoir réagir, le shaman s'approcha doucement de lui et, lui tenant fermement les épaules, s'adressa respectueusement à sa Reine :

« Je le surveillerais personnellement Majesté »

Le Roi tiqua aux paroles et dit sur un ton narquois :

« Quand on voit ta précédente surveillance je me permets d'émettre un doute Plume noire »

« Cette fois-ci je ne le lâcherais point mon Roi »

« Je ne prendrais pas ce risque. Vif argent, tu feras les travaux imposés par ta mère en punition de ta désobéissance sous la surveillance de Nez Cassé et soit content que je ne t'imposes pas sa fille à la place. Maintenant partez tous ! »

Les deux jeunes sortirent ainsi que le shaman, non s'en avoir lancé un regard plein de reproches au Souverain. Celui-ci était plongé dans les limbes de son inconscient ; il ne sentit donc pas approcher son épouse.

Lame étincelante commença à siffler doucement au creux de l'oreille de son aimé tout en lui caressant les cheveux afin de l'apaiser. Peu à peu, Croc de nuit se détendit, se laissant même aller à un soupir de contentement.

La Reine reconnaissait que son époux était réputé pour sa sévérité mais au fond, elle savait également qu'il avait été mort d'inquiétude sachant son fils à la surface, sans moyen de protection, et n'ayant aucune nouvelle.

Elle continuait de murmurer des douces litanies sur l'histoire de leur peuple, son corps se serrait contre le dos de son époux qui fermait les yeux. Puis il se retourna et prit le visage de son aimée en coupe comme le plus précieux des calices ; les yeux de la dame brillaient autant que le premier jour qu'ils s'étaient croisés lors de cette nuit de pleine lune pour une chasse au lion.

Le Roi n'avait pas pour habitude de montrer ce qu'il ressentait ; il avait été élevé pour être un chef, un meneur et non pas un poète. La seule pour qui il était vulnérable était cette couleuvre qui lui caressait le cœur comme une plume.

« Allons mon Roi il est jeune, amoureux. Ne l'as-tu pas été ? »

« J'étais moins inconscient ! »

« D'après mes souvenirs mon père voulait te briser la queue pour avoir grimpé jusqu'à ma chambre pour pouvoir m'embrasser »

« Mmmmmh oui certes »

Il fit migrer ses mains jusqu'à la taille gracile de son épouse pour la ramener de nouveau près de lui. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas enlacé de la sorte ? Quand avaient-ils pu partager leur nid pour une nuit calme et sans problèmes ?

Ses doigts naviguaient tendrement entre les deux textures de peau : l'une blanche comme le sommet du Kilimandjaro et l'autre d'un violet profond strié de rose pâle qui se dessinait comme les arabesques d'un lierre grimpant.

Doucement, presque comme deux personnes qui se découvrent, le Roi approcha sa tête de son élue pour l'embrasser. D'abord du bout des lèvres puis plus appuyé jusqu'à ce que la fièvre les envahisse comme lors des chaleurs.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur couche afin de consolider un peu plus leur lien.

Croc de nuit glissa jusque dans le nid formé par un entassement de plumes et d'étoffes en soie de tarentule dans un rond creusé à même la roche.

Lame étincelante enleva un à un chaque objet ou tissu recouvrant son corps. Les gestes étaient soignés, langoureux comme une danse de séduction. Le Roi regardait sa compagne avec un regard empli de douceur et de désir. Puis impatient du jeu, il siffla :

« Narcissa »

À son nom de conscience, la Rein arrêta brusquement son effeuillage et s'approcha de son aimé. Le jeu était né pour finir.

Les corps se seraient l'un contre, avides de caresses et de contacts. Les bouches se liaient pour ne pratiquement pas se défaire et les mains se tenaient désespérément.

Les queues des deux époux s'entrelaçaient.

Pour affirmer d'autant plus sa domination sur son élue, le Roi appuya de tout son poids sur sa compagne et lui mordit la base du cou au moment même où l'accouplement commença.

Les rares domestiques qui passaient par là ne purent que rougir en entendant les soupirs des deux époux au travers de la porte en bois massif.

**Le lendemain matin, campement archéologique, Tanzanie :**

Bien qu'ayant eu énormément de mal à calmer les esprits, Luna et Harry arrivèrent à leur fins et les ruines ne furent pas détruites.

Toujours sous le choc de sa vision de la nuit précédente, le brun s'éloigna vers les fouilles afin de se plonger dans le travail.

Plusieurs endroits étaient sortis du sol dont la fameuse bibliothèque dont il avait eu les photos.

Pourtant il ne se dirigea pas vers l'édifice mais plutôt vers ce qu'il semblait être une maison bourgeoise.

Ses murs étaient plus hauts que les autres et elle était entourée par les restes d'un muret.  
Fasciné, le professeur avança prudemment craignant d'abîmer quelque chose.

L'entrée était un long couloir où devaient être accroché des œuvres au vue des petits trous nets creusés dans les murs. Avançant toujours lentement, Harry arriva dans une pièce qu'il estima être un laboratoire ou un bureau.

Des vestiges de meubles traînaient de ça et là, une étagère faisait tout le tour de la pièce et dans le sol était creusé un puits noirci par le feu.

_Toujours si peu de décoration à moins que les occupants n'aient tout emmené_

Soudain quelque chose aveugla son œil gauche ; le brun s'approcha vers la source lumineuse.

Une surface lisse bleutée sortait du sol comme une fleur prête à éclore, il l'épousseta légèrement.

Sentant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, il sorti le peu de matériel qu'il avait emmené avec lui dans sa ballade. Quelques minutes plus tard émergeait un cercle en or finement ciselé où le globe bleu trônait au centre.

Harry se demanda ce que pouvait bien être cet objet. Curieux, il commença à examiner plus attentivement les dessins de la surface dorée : plusieurs lignes circulaires ainsi que des motifs végétaux comme des feuilles ou des fleurs très simples, tous recouverts d'un petit dessin. Néanmoins quelque chose attira son attention quand il retourna le plateau : une phrase en fourchelangue était gravée au dos de l'objet ; grâce à la conservation dans la terre, l'écriture était parfaitement lisible. Contrairement à celle de la bibliothèque qui était plutôt « grossière » comme des sortes de lettres capitales, celle-ci était fluide semblable à de l'eau et très fine. Cela ressemblait aux écritures des elfes du nord : tout en finesse.

Le professeur se mit à traduire à voix haute :

« Men nil dral usuku rarsh »

_Mène-moi vers le lion d'or_

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que la sphère se mit à briller si intensément qu'il dû fermer les yeux. Harry lâcha l'objet qui retomba à terre et le globe bleu se mit à s'élever doucement au dessus de son socle d'or. Puis plus rien, le brun approcha prudemment de l'objet inconnu quand une sorte d'hologramme sorti de la boule et il ne sût que dire.

Là devant lui se tenait l'image plus que réaliste de son ancêtre à, approximativement, 20 ans. Il regardait un peu partout puis souriait et recommençait de nouveau.

Godric avait ses cheveux brun noués en catogan mais quelques mèches débordaient sur le côté, il possédait cet air malicieux et chaleureux que son père arborait toujours, les yeux luisaient de joie, de curiosité mais aussi de tendresse quand la figure souriait. Son oreille droite était percée d'une boucle en argent avec un croc de serpent sculpté et il ne portait qu'une simple chemise aux lacets de cuir légèrement défaits.

Le professeur ne sut comment réagir. Pourquoi une image flottante de son ancêtre se trouverait-elle dans un objet appartenant à une civilisation jusque là inconnue ? Certes celui-ci avait émis des thèses quant à l'existence des Nyshts mais cela n'expliquait en rien sa présence dans cet objet. Harry pris le socle dans ses mains et analysa plus attentivement les ornements.

Chaque feuille ou fleur portait un symbole et ceux-ci étaient au nombre de 7 en tout : un soleil, une lune, une goutte, une fleur, un œil, un nuage et une étoile.

Il effleura l'un des symboles avec une pointe de magie mais rien ne changea, son ancêtre était toujours là à répéter en boucle les même mouvements.

Il essaya de prononcer les écrits en fourchelangue même résultat.

Puis, il se dit que si Godric avait sa place dans cet objet peut-être que les symboles ne réagissait qu'à l'anglais d'il y a 300 ans ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains et dit le mot étoile. Soudain, le globe bleu se brouilla pour virer argent et projeta une autre image.

Cette fois son ancêtre discutait vivement avec un jeune homme semblant être du même âge. Harry était persuadé d'avoir vu se visage quelque part mais où ? Brusquement il se rappela, l'académie, le dessin !

« Oh mon dieu »

Sous ses yeux son aïeul discutait en souriant avec un Nysht !

« Harry ? »

La voix de Luna sorti le brun de sa torpeur. Paniqué, il essaya vite de « fermer » l'objet et de le cacher à la vue d'autres regards.

« Mais que fais-tu par terre ? »

« Ah j'ai bêtement trébuché et j'avais perdu mes lunettes en tombant »

« Ah d'accord. Tu viens, les hommes ont déterrés des ouvrages ou des peintures, on ne sait pas trop encore exactement »

« Pas de problème j'arrive ! »

« Fais attention aux cailloux hein ? »

« Oui, bon ça on a compris ! »

Ils continuèrent à discuter tout en marchant vers le lieu des trouvailles. Ils parcoururent plusieurs rues pendant que Luna expliquait ses théories à l'ethnologue très attentif.

Selon celle-ci s'il y avait aussi peu de décoration matérielle c'est que ces créatures laissaient une grande place à la nature et donc les jardins, fontaines pullulaient. Pour prouver ses dires, elle montra au brun de grands espaces où subsistaient des débris de puits ou des canaux d'irrigation en touts points semblables aux systèmes mésopotamiens.

« Tu penses qu'ils datent de cette époque ? »

« Je t'avouerais que cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient enseigné les techniques d'irrigation aux humains »

« C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux quand même Luna »

« Tu me connais depuis le temps »

« Oui effectivement » conclu Harry dans un rire.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit voulu ; ils descendirent dans la fosse où plusieurs hommes couverts de poussière semblaient attendre les ordres.

L'archéologue demanda au chef de la troupe s'il y avait un problème. C'était un homme assez grand et fin donc les cheveux étaient tressés avec des perles colorées ; ils discutèrent un moment. Le brun, ne sachant que faire, regarda un peu partout.

Néanmoins il sentit un regard insistant sur lui. En se tournant vers son observateur, il croisa le regard d'une vieille femme vêtu d'une robe bleue à triangles blancs. Les deux orbes noires semblaient sonder son âme et quand elle eu fini elle hurla quelque chose aux hommes du chantier qui se remirent immédiatement à travailler.

La blonde s'approcha de l'ethnologue et lui dit :

« Apparemment, la présence des créatures hier soir les ont encore plus choqués que ce que l'on a pu imaginer. Ici ce sont de véritables Dieux mais il semblerait que cette femme soit une matriarche et qu'elle ait suffisamment confiance en toi pour leur ordonner de continuer »

« Mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé… »

« Pas mal de moldus d'ici ont développés des dons de magie primaire. Ce n'est pas de notre niveau mais ils peuvent avoir beaucoup de sensibilité pour certaines choses. »

« Tu penses que l'ancienne présence des Nysht y est pour quelque chose ? »

« Peut-être mais je ne peux rien affirmer. Je demanderais à Neville, tu te souviens qu'il fait des études sur l'origine de la magie dans les familles moldues »

« Oui, on verra bien »

« Mam' Luna ! Mam' Luna ! »

Le chef de chantier leur fit signe d'approcher car les hommes avaient trouvé quelque chose de vraiment très intéressant.

Quand les deux anglais approchèrent ce qu'ils virent les stupéfièrent sur place. Les ouvriers avaient déterré ce qui semblait être le sommet d'un buste ou d'une statue ; Luna dit à l'homme aux cheveux perlés qu'ils devaient continuer de creuser au maximum pour arriver à dégager la sculpture avant la fin de la journée et que s'il y avait le moindre problème elle serait près des documents trouvés précédemment. L'homme acquiesça et donna les directives aux tâcherons qui creusèrent plus rapidement mais toujours avec prudence.

La blonde amena Harry vers une tente où certains de ses collègues tentaient d'enlever le gros des poussières afin d'avoir un premier aperçu des documents trouvés.

Luna présenta son équipe à l'ethnologue : tous étaient spécialisés en traitements moldus et magiques en matière de restauration d'œuvres d'art, de documents écrits et autres objets. Il y avait deux filles et trois garçons.

Elle s'approcha de la plus petite des demoiselles et la présenta à son ami.

« Voici Marlène, elle est chargée de superviser cette partie des fouilles et c'est une spécialiste des reconstructions. »

« Enchanté »

« De même. Dites-moi Marlène, comme la fille du professeur Smith ? »

« Oui c'est exact, ravie que vous le connaissiez »

« Nous avons eu l'occasion de travailler ensembles sur les tribus d'Amazonie en matière de réduction de tête et de cannibalisme »

L'archéologue commençant à tourner de l'œil au son des mots cannibalisme et réduction laissant les deux spécialistes ensembles tout en précisant que si on la cherchait, elle serait dans la fosse. Elle s'en alla toute excitée à l'idée de déterrer une statue de grand personnage.

La scientifique fit signe au brun de l'accompagner ; elle était vraiment petite mais une grande masse de cheveux lui poussait sur le crâne lui faisant ainsi prendre quelques centimètres, sa peau était plutôt mate et elle possédait d'étonnants yeux gris.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une table où étaient disposées toutes les trouvailles que son équipe avait réussi à remettre à peu près en état.

« Sur votre gauche vous trouvez ce que Mlle Lovegood trouve le plus intéressant en matière de textes tandis qu'ici ce sont plutôt des dessins ou diverses objets de la vie de tous les jours. Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois retourner au travail, s'il y a le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à me demander »

« Merci, mes élèves pourront-ils pénétrer cette zone ou non ? »

« Du moment qu'ils ne touchent qu'aux documents réhabilités oui »

« Merci »

Harry s'assit à la table et commença à examiner sa montagne de paperasse vieillotte.

Faisant honneur à son amie il commença par la gauche ; après plusieurs croquis de fleurs ou textes de poésie, chants et traités de médecine assez intéressants, il découvrît un ensemble d'études réunies en un carnet en cuir tanné où était inscrit « Royal ».

Il ouvrit délicatement l'objet et étudia les dessins : un couple était souvent représenté, majestueux, fiers, habillés d'étoffes riches et ouvragées délicatement. Malgré les ravages du temps, les couleurs ainsi que les traits étaient encore bien visibles, les deux personnages étaient blonds à la peau claire et d'apparence relativement jeune environ 25 ans.

Le mâle possédait un nez pointu et un regard pénétrant qui reflétait une volonté d'acier, des cheveux assez longs arrivant mi-dos, une musculature saillante (peut-être les faisait-il volontairement ressortir ?) et une queue très foncée peut-être bleu foncé voire noir. Il portait une peau de lion en guise de cape et une couronne dorée surmontait son crâne pour se finir en arabesques fines.

La femelle avait, quant à elle, un corps plutôt fin ainsi qu'une très longue chevelure recouverte d'un voile et de bijoux en argent à en juger par la couleur grise à moins que cela ne soit qu'une décoloration mais Harry ne s'en formalisa point. La queue était violine à veinures rosées.

Sur certains dessins, ils se tenaient côte à côte mais sur d'autres ils étaient seuls. L'ethnologue ne vint à la conclusion que ce carnet avait du appartenir à un peintre royal au vue des personnages dessinés.

Néanmoins un croquis attira son attention, c'était un portrait de la possible Reine : Elle regardait le dessinateur d'un air doux, ses mains croisées sur un ventre légèrement rebondi. Les Nyshts étaient donc de possibles mammifères malgré leurs appendices reptiliens ?

Le Brun se dit que c'était une possibilité mais qu'il aurait besoin d'éléments pour réellement approuver cette conclusion.

Mais quelque chose gênait le sorcier :

_Mais j'ai déjà vu ce type de visage. Nez pointu, peau claire, yeux gris…PAR LES COUILLES DE MERLIN !_

La créature qu'il avait vue hier soir ! Se pourrait-il que ce couple soit apparenté à lui voire que l'enfant que porte la femelle soit ce jeune homme ?

Harry décontenancé se tournant vers l'un des scientifique pour demander si la datation au carbone 14 avait été effectuée, celui-ci lui répondit que oui et affichait environ 140 ans.

Le sorcier le remercia et reparti dans ses pensées.

_Alors ce que j'ai rencontré hier soir aurait plus d'un siècle ! Pourtant, il ne doit avoir plus que moi voire moins en apparence. Auraient-ils le même système de ralentissement comme les elfes ?_

Excédé de ces réflexions, il confia ses notes à Mlle Smith avec la consigne de les lui remettre en main propre puis se dirigea vers les tentes. Ses pas le menèrent vers la tente de son étudiante qui était toujours alitée, il croisa Heinrich qui allait chercher de l'eau pour sa bien aimée chieuse comme il se plaisait à dire depuis qu'elle avait sombré dans son « coma ».

Le professeur entra et s'assit près de la jeune fille qui dormait tranquillement.

« J'espère que tu vas aller mieux »

En disant cela il lui avait pris la main qui aussitôt serra ses doigts, surpris il releva son visage vers celui d'Agnès. Ses yeux luisaient de nouveau d'une couleur jaune et elle respirait fortement. Malgré le stress qui lui tenaillait les entrailles, Harry osa parler et une voix étrange lui répondit :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Quelqu'un qui ne fait aucun mal à cette humaine »

« Cela ne répond pas à ma question »

« Vous n'avez rien besoin de savoir sur moi, vous feriez mieux de commencer à chercher la fleur au lieu de déterrer le passé »

« Vous êtes un Nysht alors n'est-ce pas ? Comme la créature de hier soir ? »

« Ce que vous appelez créature est un être comme vous et est mon futur souverain »

« Pardon ?! »

« Trouvez la fleur, partez au nord vers les grottes »

« Attendez ! »

Mais son étudiante venait de nouveau de s'évanouir laissant son professeur dans l'incompréhension. En sortant il croisa de nouveau le blond qui lui demanda si cela allait et il lui répondit que oui, ne voulant l'inquiéter plus.

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement et malgré les efforts considérables des ouvriers la sculpture n'avait pu être sortie de terre, pendant tout le dîner Luna ne cesse de raconter au brun à quel point c'était une découverte incroyable, que son travail allait être reconnu mais ce qui aurait dû mettre en joie l'ethnologue le laissait complètement indifférent.

Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à tout ce qu'il avait découvert dans la journée : son ancêtre lié aux Nyshts, le couple royal, le fait que son intrus de la soirée était un prince âgé de plus d'un siècle et toujours cette personne qui utilisait Agnès comme un portail pour lui ordonner de trouver une maudite fleur !

Après les mots d'usage de la nuit, il rejoignit sa tente où il sorti le socle découvert plus tôt dans la soirée. Poussant un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur son lit d'appoint tout en maintenant l'objet au dessus de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Encore quelque chose lié à mon passé que je ne saurais ? »

Un bruissement attira son attention et cacha précipitamment sa découverte sous l'oreiller. C'était la vieille matriarche qui venait d'entrer dans son gourbi, poli Harry lui proposa de savoir mais celle-ci refusa prétextant des articulations douloureuses.

« Vous savez parler anglais ? »

« Peu. Moi pas beaucoup école mais beaucoup écouter Mam' Luna depuis qu'être là »

« Oh je vois. Vous souhaitiez me dire quelque chose ? »

« Vous être spécial. Vous avoir lien avec Dieux »

« Pardon ? »

Elle lui prit les mains et, tout en le regardant intensément, elle lui dit sommairement avec un fort accent africain :

« Vous avoir souffert, trop pour humain mais vous pouvoir laver colère des Dieux. Moi aider vous »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Quelle colère ? C'est sujet d'hier soir c'est ça ? Mais non vos Dieux ne sont pas en colère »

« Pas nuit. Moi parler colère très vieille plus vieille qu'arbres de prairie. Si besoin moi pouvoir aider vous »

Sur ces mots elle s'éloigna lentement laissant ainsi le survivant complètement esseulé et perdu.

Il poussa un cri en se frottant vigoureusement les tempes et se laissa de nouveau choir sur son matelas. Doucement les limbes l'aspirèrent vers les ténèbres.

_La grotte, l'eau, le sable…_

_Pas encore cet endroit, je veux me reposer ! Je parie que je suis maudit pour avoir osé parler des attributs sexuels de Merlin_

_Néanmoins le brun s'approcha de l'eau claire et se posa sur un rocher dévoré de mousse bleutée. Un bruissement se fit entendre mais il ne bougea point sachant pertinemment qui cela était. Deux mains de posèrent sur ses épaules et une voix familière se fit entendre :_

_« Tu ne m'attaques pas cette fois-ci ? »_

_« Tu préfèrerais ? »_

_« J'aimerais mieux te revoir danser sur l'eau »_

_« Je suis trop fatigué…Minute tu étais là ?! »_

_À peine eût-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se tourna vers son fauteur de trouble qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents : c'était lui, le Nysht de la nuit précédente, le Prince de la voix._

_Le brun se rendit compte que son tourmenteur était vraiment la synthèse des deux êtres dont il avait vu les dessins dans la journée néanmoins il avait le visage plus fin que son père et les cheveux plus dorés que sa mère._

_Vif Argent détaillait lui aussi à loisir l'élu choisit par la lune mère. Il le trouvait divin avec ses contrastes de couleurs si différents de tout ce qu'il connaissait, il ressemblait à un souffle chaud venu des plaines pour faire fondre la glace de l'hiver._

_« Oui, c'était beau, tu pourras le refaire ? »_

_« Et pourquoi cela ? »_

_Séducteur le prince se hissa jusqu'à l'oreille de son compagnon attitré et lui glissant sur un ton doucereux :_

_« Pour me faire plaisir ? »_

_Mais Harry n'était pas du genre à s'aplatir au moindre roucoulement d'un bellâtre. Fier comme un paon, il descendit du rocher et pesta contre le blond._

_Celui-ci prit très mal la réaction du survivant et commença à siffler dangereuse tout en se surélevant sur sa queue. Face à cela, le brun ne sût trop comment réagir : il n'avait été face à de tels mouvements de domination même quand il étudiait les loups garous ; néanmoins il copia une réponse de docile en montrant sa gorge au Nysht._

_Celui-ci serpenta jusqu'à lui, le forçant à reculer. Le brun se trouva bientôt coincé entre une paroi et la créature._

_Vif Argent se pressa contre son aimé ; ils étaient torse contre torse, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, les yeux se défiaient. Harry osa se l'avouer : il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait._

**Par respect pour vous, j'ai fais au moins 10 pages sur Word car je sais que l'attente a été longue et fastidieuse mais j'ai eu quelques soucis et je continu d'en avoir.**

**Par-dessus tout, je hais écrire peu (genre 4 pages Word) pour ne rien dire dans un chapitre et je suis très perfectionniste (ma bêta pourra témoigner).**

**Pourtant, j'espère du****trin fond de mon petit cœur que vous continuerez de me suivre =) mais rassurez-vous aucun OC ne finira avec un personnage principal (quoique héhéhéhé).**

**NdB : Sache ma freaky que si tu ose faire ce sacrilège, je ne te béta-corrige plus !! Non mais ho !! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée malvenue que de mettre un OC avec un perso principal !!!!??????? Sinon, dans une note plus positive : j'adooooooore ton chapitre !!! Alors,… LA SUITE !!! et vite stp… pour la semaine prochaine ? =D**

**Oui oui bon ça va. Quoi comment ça la semaine prochaine ? Bon écoute on en parle avec l'inspiration, je suis entrain de négocier ses RTT ok ?**

**Bye tout le monde et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews ! ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello les gens !**

**Voici le tout nouveau tout chaud chapitre de Nyshts ! Désolé pour ceux et celles qui le voulaient mais point de lemon dans ce chapitre. Oui vous avez le droit de dire que je suis une biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip mais je suis désolée un peu de retenue ne fait pas de mal. Je tiens à rappeler que Magnetic attraction on a dû attendre au moins une bonne quinzaine de chapitres avant du lemon ( X )/**

**Pairing, Disclaimer et autres t-Rex faisant du vélo en tutu rose dans une maternité d'éléphants alcooliques, merci de vous référer aux chapitres précédents =)**

**(NdB : XD)**

_En son fort intérieur, le brun ne savait pas ce qu'il souhaitait : que cela s'arrête ou que cet être continu de le garder serré contre lui._

_Vif Argent rapprocha encore son visage du brun qui rougit, le prince sourit. Les yeux gris luisaient de douceur, les lèvres se frôlaient doucement comme jouant à qui s'happerait le premier, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul souffle commun entre les deux hommes._

_« Tu es mignon quand le sang te monte aux joues »_

_« C'est la chaleur ! »_

_« Ah ? Pourtant nous sommes dans une grotte et je suis à sang froid »_

_Harry savait qu'il était coincé et il se mit à prier pour que tout s'arrête ; soudain, le Nysht releva la tête avec un air énervé. Il s'éloigna et commença à siffler comme lorsque le brun l'avait défié, sa partie humaine commença à se couvrir de tâches brunes plus ou moins foncées et ses ongles s'allongèrent. L'humain, bien qu'ayant initialement décidé de rester en retrait, s'approcha doucement de la créature et posa une main sur son épaule droite, le prince se retourna brusquement tout en saisissant la dite main. Le sorcier resta pétrifié : les yeux gris avaient viré au bleu marine et le blanc de la pupille au noir, les crocs s'étaient allongés et les tâches marron mouchetaient les joues ainsi que le front._

_Voyant la peur qu'il suscitait, Draco se calma et desserra sa poigne ; il approcha la main de son amour vers sa joue et se frotta contre celle-ci comme tous les mâles réclamant de l'affection._

_Surpris mais rassuré, Harry le laissa faire et dit :_

_« Pourquoi t'es-tu mis en colère ? »_

_« Laisse donc. Bien__,__ je crois que c'est tout pour cette fois-ci »_

Soudain Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans sa tente, il tourna plusieurs fois sa tête de tous les côtés comme pour vérifier s'il était bien dans la « réalité » et se laissa tomber sur son matelas de fortune. Il pesta une bonne dizaine de minutes contre les choses qui lui arrivaient, les merveilles de son passé qu'il découvrait au fil des ans (il en faisait même des paris) puis il se calma. Néanmoins il restait troublé par toutes ces nouvelles informations et décida donc de prendre les choses en main : dés le lendemain il enverrait un hibou à Dumbledore au sujet de son ancêtre et il étudierait l'objet inconnu.

De nouveau allongé, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer avant de se rendormir :

« Je sens que je vais encore avoir des problèmes »

**Tente d'Agnès et Heinrich, Afrique, Tanzanie :**

Le blond ne dormait que d'un seul œil : l'état de sa comparse l'inquiétait trop et la visite du professeur Potter n'avait rien arrangé. Plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'il revenait du puits pour prendre un peu d'eau car Luna leur avait dit de ne pas trop utiliser la magie en présence de la population, il avait de nouveau croisé son professeur mais celui-ci avait la mine étrangement déconfite et fonçait à toute allure vers sa propre couche.

Ne s'en formalisant outre mesure, le blond était entré dans la tente de son amie pour se trouver nez à nez avec deux yeux jaunes qui le fixaient.

« A..A…Agnès ? »

« Tu n'es pas l'élu »

« Pardon ? Mais Agnès, c'est Heinrich rappelle-toi »

« Où est-il parti ? »

« Qui ? »

« Ah, elle essaie encore de prendre le contrôle »

Et la drôle de discussion s'était finie sur ces mots. L'étudiant ne savait plus trop que penser de tout cela mais il continua machinalement à veiller sur son amie comme il le faisait depuis deux jours. Et maintenant il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Le blond se releva légèrement pour regarder son « amie » ; celle-ci respirait toujours tranquillement, l'air innocent d'une poupée de porcelaine imprimé sur ses traits.

Heinrich se mit à caresser la joue de sa tendre du bout de l'index pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce qui se tramait. Mais plus il y songeait plus l'envie d'aller réveiller son professeur lui tenaillait les entrailles.

Finalement le souhait fût plus fort que la politesse élémentaire et l'étudiant traversa la brève distance séparant les deux tentes.

Le blond entra à pas feutré et s'approcha de son maître de conférences.

« Professeur ? Professeur réveillez-vous s'il-vous-plaît »

« De quoi ? Bismark ? Mais que faites-vous ici, il est encore nuit noire »

« J'aimerais vous parlez s'il-vous-plaît »

Grognon, le brun se releva tant bien que mal pour s'asseoir sur son lit pendant que son élève s'installait sur une chaise. Harry savait que son étudiant voulait des réponses pour les évènements étranges qui se produisaient depuis leur arrivée en même temps c'était logique. Heinrich tendit un verre de bourbon à son professeur en souriant puis il s'alluma un cigarillo.

« Vous fumez Bismark ? »

« Vous buvez professeur ? »

« Très amusant, votre humour Bismark. La dernière fois que vous étiez aussi tordant c'était lors de votre exposé sur les comportements des sorciers sous la dynastie Ming »

« Je suis désolé professeur mais la poterie n'est en aucun cas un élément primordial en matière d'ethnologie. D'ailleurs pourquoi votre département est dans le cadre de l'archéologie ? »

« Ah, un mois après mon arrivée j'ai fait exploser l'amphithéâtre »

Le blond manqua de s'étouffer avec son cigare aux paroles du jeune ethnologue. Il se mit à le fixer comme un extraterrestre alors que celui-ci sirotait tranquillement son verre de bourbon.

« Oui, je contrôlais encore mal ma puissance après mon accident et j'ai eu le malheur d'éternuer à cause d'un bouquet de bienvenue, ironique n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous pouvons dire cela comme ça mais il aurait du être réparé depuis le temps »

« J'aime rester dans le pavillon de la Canebière et puis l'ethnologie des civilisations anciennes sans l'archéologie c'est comme de la sociologie sans psychologie »

« Hum certes mais j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions sur les éléments récents »

« Allez-y, laissez-moi vous divulguer mon savoir »

« Très amusant…Qui prend possession d'Agnès ? »

« Si seulement je le savais mon cher Heinrich. Cela a l'air d'être un genre de sorcier vaudou de la région ou un truc comme cela »

« Mais ça m'a parlé »

« De quoi ? »

« Le truc qui contrôle Agnès, ça m'a parlé aujourd'hui. Cette voix demandait l'élu, je n'ai pas trop compris »

« Tsss, bon écoutez Bismark cette « voix » en a après moi. Pourquoi avoir choisi votre amie je ne sais pas, pourquoi en avoir après moi je ne sais pas non plus mais le fait est que ce « truc » veut que je trouve une fleur dans des montagnes pour une raison X »

« Et les créatures de l'autre nuit ? »

« Des Nyshts »

« Vous vous foutez de moi ?! »

« Non désolé de vous décevoir Bismark, ils existent bel et bien. Ils habitaient cet endroit mais sont partis pour de nouveau une raison X »

« En gros on a plus d'éléments inconnus que d'éléments connus dans toute cette histoire »

« Oui. Néanmoins de part les recherches de Mlle Lovegood et mes diverses observations, je peux définir des aspects de cette société : très méticuleux et organisés, un certain goût pour les arts simples, les mâles semblent avoir une tendance à la domination de part des gravures que j'ai regardé et des comportements observés chez certains reptiles, les femelles semblent pourtant avoir une place égale à celle du mâle mais le pourquoi m'échappe. »

« Pour ainsi dire vous êtes surtout ici parce que vous savez parler Fourchelangue »

« Effectivement 80% de ma présence ici représente cet aspect mais l'œil d'un ethnologue peut être très pratique car il offre une vision nouvelle à l'archéologue. »

« Je ne vois pas vraiment comment puisque nous sommes sur des ruines et vos sujets sont morts »

« Mr Bismark, vous venez me déranger en pleine nuit pour me poser des questions auxquelles je réponds et en plus vous aller vous plaindre de la réponse ? »

« Pardonnez-moi »

Harry soupira brièvement et observa son élève : le blond avait depuis un petit moment baissé la tête, non pas qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir réveillé son professeur mais c'était la perspective de l'inconnu contrôlant la jeune fille qui lui tenaillait les tripes. Il y avait trop de zones d'ombres dans cette histoire.

Heinrich releva le crâne et dit sur un ton féroce :

« Donc ce qui arrive à Renard c'est votre faute »

« Ola, je suis autant peiné que vous pour ce qui arrive à Agnès mais le fait que cette voix en a après moi n'est en aucun cas une raison pour rejeter la faute sur ma personne. Aux dernières nouvelles Bismark je suis toujours votre professeur et que vous le vouliez ou non vous me devez le respect ! »

« Toujours est-il que vous ne faites pas grand-chose pour changer la situation… »

« Bismark, depuis quand sommes-nous ici ? »

« Euh… trois, quatre jours je dirais »

« Nous sommes ici depuis deux jours en comptant celui-ci… Sachez qu'en deux jours j'ai dû faire face à la possession de mon élève, l'apparition de deux Nyshts, une rébellion des ouvriers, l'harcèlement d'une voix venue d'on ne sait où, la découverte que mon ancêtre avait rencontré en chair, os et dents cariées un de ces êtres et votre mauvaise humeur alors pardonnez-moi si je ne peux pas être sur tous les fronts à la fois ! Maintenant sortez avant que je ne m'énerve réellement ! »

Sur ces mots, il congédia brutalement son élève hors de la tente. Le blond atterri abruptement sur les fesses et resta pantelant quelques secondes avant de repartir vers sa couche en pleurant doucement. Il le savait qu'il était égoïste, que sa vision n'était orientée que sur ce qu'il voulait bien voir ; si seulement Agnès était là, se disait-il, elle me sonnerait les cloches pour me mettre à la place des autres mais là rien.

Arrivé devant sa demeure de tissu, il rebroussa chemin et entra avec force dans le logis de son professeur. Harry ne s'était pas rendormi et avait sorti le disque d'or trouvé dans les ruines.

« Oui je suis un con, oui je ne me rends pas compte des choses et oui je crève d'inquiétude pour ce qui arrive à cette putain de roturière mais osez me dire que ce n'est pas légitime quand on aime quelqu'un ! Alors, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, allez-vous réellement m'expliquer en long, large et travers ce qui se passe ici ! »

Essoufflé, Heinrich se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'il avait abandonnée quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry, quant à lui, le rendait avec un grand sourire et des yeux rieurs derrière ses lunettes.

« Et bien, vous vous décidez enfin à réagir Bismark. Êtes-vous masochistes au point d'avoir besoin d'une engueulade pour avancer ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Rien laissez tomber, apparemment vous avez réellement besoin de Renard pour avancer. Bien pour répondre à ce qui se trame : Luna et moi émettons l'hypothèse que les Nyshts habitaient cet endroit mais qu'ils ont dû disparaître à cause d'un évènement. La voix qui a pris possession de notre camarade est potentiellement liée aux descendants de ceux qui habitaient ce lieu et j'aurais probablement un rôle à jouer dans une nouvelle destinée ou un truc comme cela vu que je suis « l'élu ». Pour étayer cette théorie, il y a le fait que mon ancêtre connaissait une de ses créatures comme en témoigne cet objet et les images qu'il contient. »

À peine son discours fini, le professeur tapota sur quelques symboles en les prononçant en vieil anglais et les mêmes projections apparurent.

L'étudiant restait bouche bée devant la somme d'informations qu'il avait dû ingérer en quelques secondes, Harry l'observait tranquillement attendant une réaction de sa part.

« Je crois que je vais aller dormir »

« Très bien »

Mais avant de sortir, Heinrich se tourna vers son professeur :

« Je suis peut-être un égoïste ou un égocentrique ou les deux mais dés demain je viens vous aider sur les fouilles. Je veux comprendre »

L'ethnologue souri doucement face à la réaction de son étudiant. Celui-ci disparu, il ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer à l'image de son ancêtre souriant :

« Que me caches-tu encore Godric ? »

**Palais Royal, Afrique, Tanzanie :**

« Majesté ! »

Le Roi sorti paresseusement la tête du nid pour la tourner vers l'importun qui venait le déranger après son accouplement. Nez Cassé était le chef de la garde royale, plutôt baraqué et couverts de blessures son surnom venait du fait qu'il avait détruit le visage d'un démon lors de la Grande Fuite alors qu'il n'était qu'un vermisseau. C'était également l'un des plus proches de la famille royale mais son attitude parfois violente lui valait souvent des remontrances de la part du Roi.

Croc de Nuit glissa doucement hors de la couche afin d'éviter de réveiller son épouse et se dirigea vers le garde ; celui-ci s'inclina, attendant les premières paroles de son souverain

« Que me veux-tu Nez Cassé ? »

« Mon Roi malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, je ne peux accepter l'honneur que vous me faites en m'octroyant la surveillance du Prince lors de… »

« Je t'arrêtes immédiatement mon ami. Ce n'est en aucun cas un honneur, traite mon fils comme la place qui va occuper lors de sa punition. »

« Mais il reste le Prince »

« Non jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il est serviteur et si jamais j'apprends que lui a laissé passé la moindre erreur c'est toi qui en paieras le prix. Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Oui, Majesté »

« Bien, était-ce tout ? »

« Oui, Majesté »

« Dans ce cas »

Nez Cassé s'inclina de nouveau et sorti de la chambre royale pendant que Croc de Nuit rejoignait son épouse dans leur nid.

Cachés derrière la porte, Vif Argent et yeux de Braise attendaient le retour de leur mentor d'arme. À peine, eût-il le temps de sortir que les deux jeunes lui bondirent dessus comme des lionceaux sur des sauterelles.

« Alors ? »

« Je suis désolé mon Prince, le Roi a parfaitement été clair »

« Rrrssssh, merci quand même Nez Cassé »

Le garde baissa légèrement la tête et se laissa glisser vers le quartier des officiers laissant les deux jeunes seuls dans le couloir rocheux.

« Bon et bien autant faire ce ton père a dit »

« Hors de question »

« Vif arrête de t'entêter à énerver davantage ton père, si vous en venez à vous battre tu sais très bien qu'il gagnera facilement et que tu n'en sortiras pas indemne. Tu te souviens bien de la blessure de Plume Noire »

« Je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas travailler comme simple domestique tout cela parce que j'ai voulu voir en vrai celui qui m'est destiné ! »

« Bon Draco, là c'est ton meilleur ami qui te parle : Arrête ! Ne pense pas qu'à ta gueule bordel ! Par Masara moi aussi je serais encore plus puni ainsi que Nez Cassé si tu fais des conneries ! »

À ces mots, yeux de Braise serpenta jusqu'à la sortie du château, disparaissant dans l'obscurité. Le Prince savait que son ami avait raison mais son orgueil lui disait le contraire : il n'avait rien fait de mal, c'était l'amour qui l'avait guidé.

Parcourant les dédales du palais jusqu'à sa chambre, il se rappela une leçon de sa mère quand il était plus jeune : _il ne devait pas avoir plus de 30 ans et sa génitrice lui enseignait l'histoire de leur peuple en lui montrant les fresques ornant les murs de la salle des astres._

_« Maa, pourquoi il n'y a rien avant Kaa ? »_

_« Que veux-tu dire mon bébé ? »_

_« Je suis pas un bébé ! Je vais avoir tout ça », dit-il en montrant ses petits doigts à sa mère souriante, « Sur la peinture y'a rien marqué avant la Grande Fuite, pourquoi ? »_

_Lame étincelante prit son enfant dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :_

_« Ce sont des histoires dont on ne veut se souvenir mais rappelles-toi bien d'une chose Draco : L'amour offre autant qu'il prend si tu laisses le noir t'envahir »_

_« Uh ? »_

_« Laisse bébé, tu comprendras plus tard »_

_« Je t'ai dit que je suis plus un bébé ! »_

Enroulé dans son lit, le Prince se remémora les mots de la Reine.

_Se laisser envahir par le noir…L'origine de notre mal serait-il là ? Il n'empêche que demain je vais me retrouver à faire le domestique tout ça pour une malheureuse escapade nocturne. Le paternel est vraiment réactionnaire…_

Sur ces pensées réjouissantes, Vif Argent s'endormi tandis qu'à la surface un jeune homme brun se posait des myriades de questions dans son sommeil tout en pestant qu'on un être blond à queue de serpent.

**Bon ce n'est pas du chapitre super génial de la mort-qui-tue avec roulage de palots et autre pénétrations fusionnelles néanmoins je pense qu'il fallait faire une micro pose dans le récit afin de mettre les choses au point. Bah oui attendez en deux jours, il s'en sont passées des choses alors je vais calmer le jeu ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Gros bisoux **

**NdB : Vi vivivi calmons un peu les choses… Ou accélérons les !! =D**

**Tsss de suite __**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wooshi les gens ! Pardon pour cette attente mais il n'y avait pas internet chez mes grands-parents alors c'était la mouise mais pour me faire pardonner :**

**Non pas un lemon**

**Non pas la mort d'un nain**

**Non pas le chocolat sans calories mais avec du goût**

**Mais deux chapitres d'un seul coup ! **

**Oui, vous lisez bien deux chapitres d'un seul coup bon il n'empêche que cela veux dire une seule review pur les deux chapitres hein XD Non je dèc' faites comme vous le sentez =)**

**Glossaire des noms Nyshts :**

**Famille Royale :**

**Croc de Nuit** : Lucius Malfoy

**Lame étincelante** : Narcissa Malfoy

**Vif Argent** : Draco Malfoy

**Griffe de Lion** : Abraxas Malfoy

**Ombre de Lune** : mère de Lucius (et non là non J.K n'est pas d'une grande aide)

**Entourage de la royauté :**

**Plume Noire** : Severus Snape

**Yeux de Braise** : Blaise Zabini

**Nez Cassé** : le père Parkinson (désolé je ne connais pas son prénom T___T)

**Bonne lecture**

Le matin arriva trop tôt au goût de deux membres de l'expédition mais, brimant leurs instincts, ils se levèrent pour rejoindre toute la troupe pour manger et définir les priorités du jour. Heinrich avait une mine complètement déconfite à la limite de la pâleur cadavérique alors que son professeur semblait en forme.

Harry avait pris l'habitude de dormir profondément afin de se recharger un maximum lors de la guerre ; peu avant de rejoindre l'assemblée, il avait écrit sur un parchemin de rapides instructions à son mentor et chargé le hibou de Luna de celui-ci.

La visite de son élève dans la soirée lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de rester les bras ballants face à ce qui se passait surtout après les répliques qu'il avait sorti à son étudiant. Merlin savait qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir dit tout cela car maintenant il se devait de montrer l'exemple au blond.

Tous les ouvriers étaient déjà attablés ou attendaient leur part devant une table de fortune où plusieurs mets étaient servis.

Luna fit signe à son ami, accompagné de son élève, de se joindre à sa table : elle prit le temps d'introduire Heinrich aux différents membres de son équipe pendant qu'Harry se servait en nourriture. Sa tâche achevée, la blonde rejoignit le brun entrain de manger pour lui parler :

« Tu sembles avoir peu dormi Darling, des bestioles dans la tente ? »

« Oui assez grande marchant sur deux pattes et blonde tu connais la race ? »

« Tss ne soit pas méchant avec ton élève. Bon j'ai dit aux ouvriers de finir de sortir la statue, d'après Koumbu, tu sais le grand avec des perles dans les cheveux, elle est entière et cela ne devrait pas poser de soucis. Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Continuer à déchiffrer et à essayer de comprendre les traditions grâce aux diverses trouvailles de ta bande de fouine »

« Et ton étudiant ? »

« Vu que sa spécialité est plus dans le domaine des sciences que dans celui du comportemental, je pense qu'il s'entendrait bien avec Smith pour ce qui est de la datation ou de la restauration des objets »

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il fait de l'ethnologie alors ? »

« Il considère que dater ou restaurer un objet sans pouvoir émettre d'hypothèse sur son fonctionnement dans une société est absurde, enfin c'est la raison qu'il m'a donné mais je te l'accorde c'est de la logique d'archéologue »

« Il est bizarre »

« Oui mais je l'aime bien »

« T'inquiètes t'es pas mal non plus »

« Merci je te retourne le compliment »

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, toutes les tâches avançaient doucement mais sûrement : la statue montrait de plus en plus son ampleur aux ouvriers qui commençaient à se demander comment la sortir du trou où elle était, Heinrich secondait autant qu'il le pouvait son professeur en lui apportant des pièces qu'il jugeait intéressantes et Harry continuait de déchiffrer des bribes de romans, études architecturales, traités de médecine ou de botanique… La plupart étaient datés d'environ 400 ans, le plus récent d'à peu près 300 ans et le plus ancien consistait en une sorte de livret historique dont beaucoup de pages avaient été arrachés avec le temps. Il était âgé de plus de 1000 ans.

Un passage miraculeusement sauvegardé avait attiré son attention : y étaient transcris plusieurs noms sur des colonnes, chacun étant relié à d'autres par des lignes de couleur or ou argent.

Il en prit un au hasard dans les plus « récents ».

_Croc de Nuit – Lucius, bon tu as des liens avec qui toi ?_

À peine n'eût-il que songer au nom que celui-ci se mit à briller pour former, au dessus de la page, une sorte de mini arbre généalogique composé de noms et de liens dorés ou argentés.

_Bon apparemment, le lien Or signifie la descendance et l'Argent le mariage ou l'union. Donc Croc de Nuit est l'enfant de Griffe de Lion et Ombre de Lune et il serait marié, uni à une certaine Lame étincelante._

_Mais pourquoi y a-t-il plusieurs noms associés ?_

De simples noms imagés auraient suffit, pourquoi y associer un troisième prénom ? Le professeur se mit à méditer sur cela.

Soudain il se rappela de son voyage chez les elfes d'Amérique du Nord : ceux-ci lui avaient expliqué qu'ils possédaient tous un « nom de conscience » : c'était une sorte de protection mentale afin que leurs ennemis ne puissent les tuer par la pensée ou les torturer entièrement.

Quand Harry leur avait demandé si cela n'avait que des vertus guerrières, les oreilles pointues avaient pouffé de rire.

Une femme lui demanda alors s'il connaissait la Reconnaissance. C'est à cette époque qu'il pu faire un parallèle comportemental entre humain et créatures magiques ; ce que les elfes, et apparemment toutes les créatures interrogées par ses soins, appelaient la « Reconnaissance » était, à peu de choses près, le coup de foudre chez les humains.

L'elfe brune lui avait raconté que lorsque deux êtres étaient destinés à être ensembles et que si leurs yeux se rencontraient suffisamment longtemps, le nom de conscience était automatiquement révélé donnant ainsi accès à cette partie cachée de l'esprit.

« Mais saches que l'amour peut ne pas venir », tout en disant cela le regard ambré de la jeune femme c'était assombrit et une larme avait perlé ses jolis yeux amandes.

Il continua à penser à ce système en analysant les différents arbres qui apparaissaient au gré de son introspection.

À mesure qu'il y songeait, il se posa plus de questions sur la signification des « surnoms » que des noms de conscience : Ombre de Lune, Lame étincelante, Griffe de Lion, Deux lances, Croc de Nuit, Nez cassé, Plume Noire, Pointe, Visée, Cadeau du soin, Lit de Ronces, Tronc d'arbre, Jolie Feuille, Quatre Pattes, Signe, Perle d'eau, Siffleur, Main verte, Dent rouge, Opale…

Presque tous avait un rapport avec la nature ou des tâches comme observer, soigner… Pour Harry, cela confirmait son idée que les Nyshts ne souhaitaient pas s'encombrer de choses inutiles ainsi qu'un lien profond avec la nature. C'était presque un comportement de survivants à un cataclysme que celui d'un peuple réellement en paix. La présence des noms de conscience traduisait un possible ennemi, les surnoms l'assignation à une tâche ou un trait marquant du caractère…

« Harry ! Harry »

Le brun releva la tête au son de la voix de l'archéologue qui arriva toute essoufflée devant sa table. Alerté par le bruit de course, Heinrich s'était approché de son professeur et de la maîtresse d'expédition qui commença à parler d'une voix hachée :

« Statue sortie sol venir incroyable ! »

« Si tu reprenais ton souffle ma chère ? »

« Gumph, merci. Je disais donc : la statue vient d'être sortie du sol, elle est absolument incroyable ! Et une inscription est taillée sur le socle, venez voir ça »

Ne prenant la peine d'écouter la réponse, elle tira sur le bras de son ami pour l'entraîner vers la sculpture. Celle-ci était entièrement en ivoire poli et représentait un mâle Nysht tenant dans sa main gauche une fleur et dans la droite une dague à lame recourbée. Tout ceci reposait sur une base en roche claire.

Il se dégageait du monument une telle prestance et puissance que plusieurs ouvriers n'osaient approcher ou se prosternaient devant ce qui semblait être un roi. En témoignait, selon les introspections du brun, la couronne légèrement ciselée flottant sur le crâne au visage sérieux et bienveillant.

En y regardant d'un peu plus près, Harry reconnu quelques traits du mâle dessiné : la mâchoire, le nez pointu, la musculature…Bon il était humain et il fallait avouer que les Nyshts masculins étaient vraiment très beaux.

Luna lui fit signe de s'approcher de l'objet de toutes les attentions néanmoins il dû pousser quelques « fidèles » pour pouvoir y accéder. La blonde montra à son ami, l'inscription en caractère finement ouvragés : ils étaient creusés dans la pierre polie et devaient avoir été peints ou remplis avec une couleur s'approchant de l'argent.

« Il y a quoi d'écrit ? »

« J'arrive à lire : Suv Usuku Opa der opa »

« À tes souhaits »

« Hahaha trop drôle, en gros cela veut dire : Griffe de Lion Roi des rois »

« Wahoo je le savais, je le savais ! C'est un personnage important donc ils ont bel et biens existé ! »

« Si tu veux ajouter à ton bonheur, je peux même te donner le nom de sa « femme » et de son enfant »

L'archéologue se jeta au cou du brun en retenant des larmes de joies. Tant de travail, de recherches, d'humiliations pour enfin arriver à un résultat concluant.

Son bonheur fût triple face au registre des habitants qu'Harry avait entièrement déchiffré durant une bonne partie de la journée.

Le soir fût placé sous le signe de l'opulence et du soulagement : les travailleurs dansaient et chantaient des chansons pendant que l'équipe anglaise les observait. Certains eurent tout de même le courage de s'essayer aux danses rythmées.

Prétextant de la fatigue, il s'éloigna de la fête pour se diriger vers la statue de la créature.

Harry resta planter devant cette œuvre incroyable à ses yeux. Trois mètres de haut en comptant le socle, tout en ivoire blanc d'une pureté quasi mystique.

_Trouvez la fleur_

_Au Nord dans les grottes_

_Trouvez la fleur_

Ces mots ne cessaient de tournoyer dans son esprit pendant que ces yeux observaient la plane dans la main du Roi. Etait-ce un indice ?

« Jeune Homme pas resté seul dans noir. Bêtes proches à cause de viande. »

« Oh encore vous ? »

La voix provenait du corps frêle de la vieille dame qui lui avait proposé son aide. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient cachés par un gros turban de couleur vive assorti à sa robe.

« J'ai nom. Moi Pupu »

« Pupu ? C'est …mignon »

« Vouloir dire « Empoisonneuse » »

« Ah, d'un seul coup c'est moins adorable. Pourquoi ? »

« Serpents gentils avec moi, alors village changer mon nom »

« Ah. Au fait merci pour l'avertissement »

« Toi regarder fleur dans statue ? »

« Oui, je me demandais quel type de plante c'était »

« Pas dur. Rose de roche, poussé dans ombre et eau »

« Une rose de roche ? C'est beau comme nom »

« Vrai nom compliqué. Légende toujours parler de rose de roche alors nous utiliser nom. Très bonne plante pour soigner venin et problèmes liés aux Dieux. Mawala bien connaître. »

« C'est le soigneur non ? Il s'est occupé de mon élève »

« Oui. Moi laisser jeune homme »

« Pupu ? »

« Uh ? »

Harry ne savait que penser de cette femme devant lui. Ses yeux trahissaient un savoir enfoui dans les limbes de sa mémoire qui ne demandait qu'à sortir à la demande, dans le même temps cette apparence si fragile agissait comme un leurre pour le brun. Son instinct se contredisait mais il fallait avancer pour comprendre.

« Tu as dis vouloir m'aider n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui »

« Sais-tu où se trouve cette fleur ? »

« Oui. Pupu savoir, peux montrer à jeune homme »

« Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'y emmener ainsi que mes élèves et Mawala ? »

« Fille malade et grand bête à cheveux jaunes ? »

Harry pouffa et acquiesça. La tanzanienne lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et qu'elle pouvait même les conduire dés le lendemain matin tôt pour profiter de la fraîcheur.

L'ethnologue l'amena donc auprès de Luna et du reste de la troupe pour proposer d'emmener Agnès vers les grottes de la réserve à la recherche de cette fameuse fleur qui pourrait la guérir de l'envoûtement. Le soigneur accepta de les accompagner car il avait confiance en Pupu pour sa sagesse et ses connaissances. Ils convinrent de partir le lendemain matin aux environs de six heures du matin.

Au-delà de la plaine, une chose ouvrit les yeux et se mit à sourire de ses dents démesurément longues.

« Oui approchez et ouvrez moi la porte qu'ils paient pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait »

**Ouuuuuuulalalala, quel chapitre. Et oui une fin en queue de poisson d'un certain côté. **

**Mais c'est quoi cette voix ? Faire payer qui ? Hahahahahaha quel suspense.**

**Allez un indice c'est lier à la Grande Fuite des Nyshts**

**N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ! ^^**

**Et non je n'avancerais pas le lemon ! Je le répète je n'aime pas les coucheries trop rapides dans une histoire sauf si c'est one-shot mais là c'est plus logique.**

**Je tiens à rappeler, de nouveau, que pour Magnetic Attraction on a dû attendre une vingtaine de chapitres LONGS avant de l'avoir XD**

**NdB : ouais, mais bon, on est pas dans Magnetic Attraction là !!**

**Mais crotte de bouc ! T___T**


	8. Chapter 7

**Voici le deuxième chapitre cadeau dû à mon retard.**

**Les choses avancent peu à peu et j'en suis contente. Ce chapitre me satisfait un peu moins mais j'en avais besoin dans la trame de l'histoire sinon cela faisait trop court.**

**Oui je gonfle tout le monde avec ma paranoïa du « court » mais bon si cela était si désagréable, vous ne liriez pas n'est-ce pas ;)**

**Glossaire des noms Nyshts :**

**Famille Royale :**

**Croc de Nuit** : Lucius Malfoy

**Lame étincelante** : Narcissa Malfoy

**Vif Argent** : Draco Malfoy

**Griffe de Lion** : Abraxas Malfoy

**Ombre de Lune** : mère de Lucius (et non là non J.K n'est pas d'une grande aide)

**Entourage de la royauté :**

**Plume Noire** : Severus Snape

**Yeux de Braise** : Blaise Zabini

**Nez Cassé** : le père Parkinson (désolé je ne connais pas son prénom T___T)

Bonne Lecture !

Cela faisait environ 3 heures qu'ils marchaient mais seulement 30 minutes qu'Heinrich avait cessé de se plaindre de tout et n'importe quoi. Il faut dire que Mawala l'avait menacé de ne plus porter le brancard où était Agnès. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire doucement face à la réaction du blond : cet imbécile heureux avait déjà hurlé quand le soigneur avait proposé de la porter car la civière en bois était assez lourde. Résultat, il avait essayé seul mais n'ayant pas assez de force il avait grommelé dans sa barbe et laissé la place au chauve.

Pupu, leur guide, trottait droit devant comme une petite fille. Malgré ses quatre-vingt ans passés, elle filait comme une antilope poursuivie par une lionne. Discrètement, Harry avait tout de même lancé à tout le monde un sort contre l'insolation ou la déshydratation pour éviter tout problème.

Quand le soleil fût au zénith, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter sous l'ombre d'un arbre en vérifiant qu'il n'y ait pas de serpents cachés dans les branchages. Mawala parti chasser et le reste du groupe installa un campement de fortune.

Pendant que son élève s'occupait de son amie, Harry aidait la vieille femme à creuser un trou pour le feu, chercher de l'eau ou des racines pour une soupe qui allait les faire un peu boire en plus du sortilège lancé précédemment. Bien entendu, seul Heinrich était au courant de celui-ci.

La guide lui rappelait la dame de Noailles ou madame Weasley dans ses gestes envers lui : elle lui parlait doucement et fermement, lui expliquait quelles herbes étaient bonnes à manger.

En moins de dix minutes, il savait comment arriver à se nourrir dans la savane tanzanienne.

Le soigneur revenu, ils mangèrent et discutèrent à l'ombre en attendant que le soleil avance sa course.

« Petit blond devrait se calmer, pas bon bouger comme ça par chaleur »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Bismark, elle essaie d'être gentille avec vous, soyez un peu plus aimable »

« Mr Potter a raison et Pupu aussi. Si tu t'agites trop petit, tu vas finir par avoir mal à la tête et tu auras du mal à marcher »

Mawala avait une grosse voix avec un assez bon accent anglais et celle-ci faisait son petit effet car chaque fois qu'il parlait à Heinrich, celui-ci évitait de trop discuter sur le pourquoi du comment.

« Pupu, pourriez-vous nous en dire plus sur la fleur que nous cherchons »

« Blond pas si bête de demander mais moi connaître que légende, Mawala mieux savoir vertus »

« Et bien, Bismark et moi-même avons tout le temps du monde pour vous écouter »

La vieille femme hocha la tête et se mit à raconter la légende entourant la rose.

De ce qu'elle savait, dans des temps anciens, bien avant la naissance de nombreux arbres, il y eu des démons qui lancèrent d'affreuses maladies sur les villageois qui refusaient de leur donner leur récolte. Un groupe d'hommes parti pour le village des Dieux réputé pour le savoir et la guérison ; arrivés à la cité, ils furent conduis jusqu'au Roi qui leur offrit la solution.

Dans les serres fécondes de ceux-ci naissaient milles et une plantes du monde entier, leur plus belle réussite se trouvait être une fleur toute de blanc vêtue comme un flocon posé sur la roche grise et mousseuse. Le shaman de la cité expliqua comme l'utiliser et les démons furent ainsi vaincus et scellés dans un puits asséché.

« Depuis ce jour ces êtres furent d'autant plus aimés admirés que leur générosité envers les créatures en souffrance n'avait de limite. » finit par conclure Mawala car la mémoire de la guide fatiguait légèrement.

« La cité n'avait pas de nom ? »

« Si je me souviens bien ma mère me disait qu'ils l'appelaient Kalahë Sura »

« Cadeau du Soleil »

Tous les regards c'étaient tourné vers le brun qui se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut. Il prit une pause gênée en disant qu'il avait sûrement tort sur la signification du nom, après tout c'était un langage inconnu à tous. Suspicieux, les autres ne dirent pourtant rien et continuèrent de manger du zèbre grillé.

« Bon la vieille a raconté le côté fantasmagorique, on pourrait avoir l'avis scientifique »

« Blond bête continuer et Pupu va envoyer amis rampants le mordre »

« Oh et quoi des vers de terre ? »

« Bismark, je pense plutôt à des serpents »

« Glup »

Pupu sourit de toutes ses rares dents grâce à la réplique d'Harry et Mawala commença à exposer les vertus de la plante : pour les plus basiques c'était un bon antiseptique et fortifiant mais surtout un anti-venin assez redoutable. Du point de vue magique, si l'on en respirait les vapeurs tout enchantement de possession ou envoûtement faible étaient levés, mais cela n'avait jamais été prouvé.

Quand Harry demanda pourquoi, le soigneur hocha des épaules en expliquant que c'était principalement des racontars pour beaucoup car il n'y avait plus eu ce type de choses depuis la naissance de la légende entourant la fleur.

Ils prolongèrent la discussion jusque tard dans la journée et c'est à l'aube du soleil couchant qu'ils décidèrent de repartir pour les grottes.

Après quelques cavalcades, principalement dues aux bourdes pédestres d'Heinrich, et traversées de rivières, Mawala, qui portait la pauvre Pupu, hurla au professeur et son élève chargé de la jeune fille que les grottes étaient en vues.

C'étaient d'immenses bouches s'ouvrant dans la montagne rouge se trouvant en plein dans la savane. L'édifice de roche s'élevait au milieu de troupeaux et d'arbres semblables à des fourmis aux yeux des voyageurs depuis leur observatoire naturel. Néanmoins, des stries gâchaient le paysage ; plusieurs crevasses creusaient le sol comme les griffures d'une bête féroce dans la chair de sa proie.

Cette vue d'ensemble donnait à la roche pourpre des allures de champ de bataille vieux mais toujours traumatisé.

Afin de pouvoir atteindre les grottes, la troupe dû descendre de la butte de terre sur laquelle ils s'étaient logés pour observer le paysage. Environ une heure plus tard, le dernier pied fût posé sur le sol sec.

Mawala et Pupu expliquèrent qu'il fallait faire énormément attention car le sol n'était pas stable à certains endroits à cause des crevasses et des infiltrations d'eau de pluie dans la roche.

Après quelques frayeurs sismiques, Harry atteignit en premier l'entrée de l'une des bouches de roche.

« Par où faut-il entrer ? », hurla-t-il à ses camarades restés plus en retrait.

« La plus grande petit, plus grande plus simple avec fille malade », répondit la guide en s'époumonant autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Une fois le brancard hissé à l'entrée du trou béant et le campement de fortune installé un peu plus loin dans la caverne, les membres de l'expédition se permirent un léger repos.

Seul Heinrich continuait de gigoté dans tous les sens pour installer au mieux sa dulcinée endormie. Cela faisait doucement sourire les autres car pas mal de leurs déconvenues étaient arrivées de par l'engouement du jeune blond pour l'étudiante mais il s'était excusé à chaque fois pour ses maladresses.

Pupu avait reconnu que le « grand bête à cheveux jaunes » n'était pas si idiot que cela, c'était juste qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situations alors il avait du mal à s'adapter ; au contraire d'Harry qui était comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Bien reposés, le professeur et son étudiant décidèrent d'explorer les profondeurs de la cavité naturelle. Les deux tanzaniens leur rappelèrent de bien faire attention aux crevasses et ils partirent.

Pour éviter de se perdre dans le dédale, Heinrich prit le temps de marquer grâce à sa baguette des signaux sur les murs. Ils avaient beau chercher rien qui ne ressemble à une fleur ne se trouvait dans les tunnels.

« Professeur cela ne sert à rien ils se sont fichus de nous ! À l'heure qu'il est ils ont dû partir pour prétendre que nous étions morts »

Mais Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié le discours alarmiste du blond : il venait de voir que le sol avait changé pour du sable. Cette poudre douce, il l'avait déjà vue, touchée mais au moment où il avait pour l'observer de plus près il entendit un cri.

« »

Le brun releva la tête pour voir que son élève avait disparu.

« Bismark ! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiisssmaaarrk ! Bon Dieu de merde vous allez me faire le plaisir de me répondre ! »

Il hurlait le nom du blond aussi fort qu'il le pouvait tout en cherchant où celui-ci avait bien pu tomber. Tout en inspectant la roche à la recherche d'une ouverture, il reconnu la mousse bleue de ses rêves. Et maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il entendait de l'eau goutter comme lors d'un de ses précédents songes.

_Oh mer…_

Il avançait doucement pour éviter de ne tomber dans un trou puis en s'appuyant légèrement

« Professeur ! »

Soulagé d'entendre l'idiot, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de souffler deux petites secondes avant de répondre :

« Bismark ! Où êtes-vous bon sang ? Vous êtes blessé ? »

« Non tout va bien mais attention ça … »

« »

Avant d'avoir pu entendre la fin de la réponse d'Heinrich, Harry tomba dans un tunnel de la largeur d'un homme dont la pierre avait été polie par l'eau et atterrit sur un lit de sable juste devant celui qui avait disparu plus tôt.

« …glisse. Je suis désolé Monsieur, vous allez bien ? »

L'étudiant avait dit cela tout en aidant son maître à se relever. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait été attiré par une légère source lumineuse et qu'en tâtonnant dans l'obscurité il avait dû déclencher un mécanisme qui avait ouvert le tunnel. Harry s'épousseta et chercha sa baguette qu'il avait lâché dans la précipitation ; malheureusement pour lui, il l'avait fait tombé juste avant de glisser. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il faisait également de la magie sans baguette mais son élève non, c'est pourquoi Heinrich fit tourner sa baguette avec un grand sourire.

Sans un mot, ils convinrent d'avancer vers la lueur.

Environ quatre mètres plus loin, ils débouchèrent sur une cavité baignée de lumière : l'atmosphère y était quasi magique grâce à la fameuse mousse bleue qui agissait comme torche naturelle prenant source par un léger puits de lumière, le sable blanc agissait comme un coussin doux et suave…

« Professeur regardez sur les murs, il y a pleins de boutons végétaux. Pareil sur le plafond ! Mais c'est quoi cette plante qui arrive à grimper jusqu'à plus de trois mètres de hauteur ? »

« Bismark, je suis ethnologue pas botaniste ! », répondit le brun qui continuait à examiner l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Et d'un coup le soir se mit à tomber, le léger faisceau fût baigné de la lueur de la lune et tout doucement, la mousse s'illumina d'une lueur bleutée. La chambre rocheuse se mouchetait de faisceaux bleus quand s'ouvrirent les boutons d'où sortirent de sublimes fleurs blanches.

Les roses s'épanouissaient les unes après les autres, elles étaient sublimes : grandes, douces, lumineuses. Bientôt tout l'espace était devenu un ciel bleu clair et blanc.

Harry était fasciné par la beauté qui se dégageait des lieux, toute cette quiétude lui embaumait doucement l'âme mais un tapotement vint troubler son rêve cotonneux.

« Pro…Professeur, je… je pense qu'il faudrait que vous tourniez la tête »

Ce que fit celui-ci, pour tomber nez à nez avec des pointes de lances acérées les visant lui et son élève pourtant ce qui retint le plus son attention ne fût pas cela mais plutôt la troupe de Nyshts brandissant les armes et les fixaient d'un air mauvais à la limite de la haine.

Le brun fit signe au blond de se mettre derrière lui alors qu'il préparait une boule d'énergie dans sa main droite mais il se ravisa vite quand les trois gardes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un quatrième personnage.

Et Harry tomba des nues devant la créature qui lui faisait face.

« Inclinez-vous devant le Roi Croc de Nuit ! »

**Wahoooooooooooooo, ça avance lalalalalalalalalala XD**

**Oui je sais je suis folle T___T**

**NdB : ET TU T'ARRETES LA !!!!! JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!! GROAAAAAAR !! LA SUITE !!! et VITE !**

**Vous voyez ce que je subis ! Vous inquiétez pas le prochain ne devrait pas trop tarder enfin j'espère (pas taper merci).**


End file.
